Immortal Ice
by SailorStar9
Summary: Wonder why Gray never responded to Juvia's advances? Truth was, he already had someone; but can you truly be in love with someone from your dreams? When the Mercury Crystal is stolen, Ami must place her trust in the Fairy Tail mages.
1. Prologue: Stolen

SailorStar9: So, I was watching the 'Key of the Starry Sky Arc' of Fairy Tail, and wham, this idea came into my head (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Basic Summary: Wonder why Gray never responded to Juvia's advances? Truth was, he already had someone; but can you truly be in love with someone from your dreams? The Reborn Oración Seis, having found one of the Immortal Eight a much better sacrifice for the 'Infinity Clock' than Lucy, reaches over to the Sailor Moon dimension and steals Ami's Mercury Crystal, forcing Sailor Pluto to seek help from Makarov.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Prologue: Stolen

* * *

Ami was sitting on the bench in the park, reading her paperback book after school.

It had been weeks since the battle against Galaxia and the Ice Senshi was grateful that the Golden Senshi had revived everyone.

* * *

Midnight smirked, using the Reborn Oración Seis' combined magic to open a dimensional portal to the Sailor Moon universe, the resultant magic turning the water in the park's lake into solidified tendrils and sending the tentacles out to capture his target.

* * *

Ami leapt away from the water tornado, preparing to grab her Mercury Change Rod that waited for her command in her sub-space pocket. As her fingers closed around it, the water reeled, shooting up her legs and arms, grabbing her and pulling her down. She struggled, clutching at her crystal, as the waters swelled up over her head, filling her eyes and mouth as she tried to call out her phrase. Water gurgled in her ears as she felt herself begin to disintegrate.

* * *

Midnight smiled as he made a grab for the 'Cleanser's mortal form as both girl and transformation pen materialized before him. His hands closed over the half-formed heart-shaped brooch, and it began to glow blue, shimmering with the facets of the Mercury Crystal, the crystal shining brighter under his touch. "Your power is mine!" he declared.

There was the sound of ripping, and Ami screamed as something was torn from her chest. In Midnight's hands, her Mercury Crystal glowed in a globe of water, her powers taken.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto's energy sphere forced Midnight back, the Time Senshi catching the unconscious Senshi of Wisdom. "Sailor Teleport." Both females vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

"Makarov." Sailor Pluto reappeared before the Third Guild Master of Fairy Tail. "Did I come at a bad time?" she smirked, seeing the shocked expressions of the rest of the Guild members.

"Your timing is still as lousy as ever, Setsuna." Makarov joked. "I assume this isn't a social visit. So, what does the almighty Time Senshi want with little old me?"

"Not here, Makarov." Sailor Pluto warned.

"Right." Makarov nodded and led her to the infirmary.

Gray's eyes widened in recognition, his eyes trailing to the unconscious blue-haired female in the Time Guardian's arms.

* * *

"She's one of the _Eight_?" Makarov nodded over to the comatose Ami lying in the infirmary bed.

"Yes." Sailor Pluto replied. "But the leader of your _current_ enemy has stolen her powers."

"How is that possible?" Makarov gaped. "_No one_ has the ability to steal the powers of the Immortal Eight!"

"Apparently, this enemy of yours did." Sailor Pluto deathpanned. "Ripped a hole in the fabric of time-space, too." She shook her head. "Chronos and Rhea will be _so_ furious. Her Mercury Crystal…"

"Must be retrieved." Makarov finished. "I'll inform the others. You can count on us, Setsuna."

"For both our worlds' sakes." Sailor Pluto cautioned and returned to the Time Gates.

* * *

"Oh my…" Mirajane muttered after Makarov explained the situation to everyone. "The poor girl."

"The Immortal Eight?" Levy gushed. "I thought they were a myth!"

"Myths are based on some truths, Levy." Lisanna reminded.

* * *

"Are my words clearer now?" Kinana asked, feeding the newly awakened Ami a bowl of soup. "That was quick." She admitted, Ami dropping the bowl in shock. "The Time Lady told us you had a quirk for languages; you must have understood most of rudiments of our tongue already."

Ami placed her feet on the cool ground, finding herself wearing a flowing white dress, wrapped by a ribbon of silvery blue, with a v-shaped neckline. It doubled in length, the first folds coming to a hand-span below her waist, the skirt coming to a few inches above her knees, thigh-high sandals donning her feet.

"Thank you." Ami told the stranger.

"It was the least I could do." Kinana replied. "I'm Kinana, by the way."

"Where are we, Kinana?" Ami asked.

"Magnolia, in a different world than yours." Gray answered from the door.

"Setsuna brought you in two days ago." Makarov explained. "You spoke in your dreams, in a language we were unfamiliar with, so we had Levy help us interpret. Porlyusica mixed a potion of tongues for you, so that we may speak. You are one of the Immortal Eight." He stated. "Just as Pluto is. The core of your powers, the Mercury Crystal, has been taken."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Water Dancer

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 1: Water Dancer

* * *

_A nine-year-old Ami was twirling her index finger idly in the lake water. As if responding to her, the water __turned faster and faster, Ami's bright blue eyes widened as she watched the water twist and turn. Smiling, she stilled her finger, and the water stopped moving._

* * *

Ami stared up at the ceiling of the infirmary and sighed, "It's been awhile since I had that dream." Sliding off the bed, she opened the window and breathed in the magically-rich air. "This place would be prefect for the girls as well... especially with the unrestricted magical lodes." Opening her palm, she conjured up spiraling orb of water. "Never in my wildest imagination could I have known this was possible." She breathed, the swirling liquid taking the form of an aquatic rose.

Outside, Gray stared wide-eyed as he watched the depowered Senshi play with the orb of water in her hand. "Water Dancer." He breathed as he continued his vigil, Ami had now formed two humanoid beings out of the condensed water.

"But if the girls had this much potential, then why didn't Luna up us past 'Star' level?" Ami continued her questions, unaware of her silent visitor.

"Because they were afraid of what the Immortal Eight were capable of." Gray made his presence known, his ice magic having turned Ami's Water Dancers into ice figurines; their hands grew to sharp pieces of ice and their bodies had ice spikes sticking out of them. "Concentrate, Water Dancer." He soothed. "You'll be surprised at what you're able to do."

Both mages shifted to one side before the Ice Dancers attacked, their ice hands flew off and shot out to attack the pair, their hands remade themselves before they shot again. The pair moved in perfect unison, dodging out of the way; with every twist and turn at each attack they threw at them, at each moment they took, the more they attacked.

Ami's eye snapped opened, her irises now like whirlpools, she leapt over the ice shards and summoned a whirlpool underneath the Ice Dancers' feet.

"I think we'll call that move 'Whirlpool Submission'." Gray joked, the watery vortex taking the Ice Dancers into its depths, the remaining ice dust blown out of the window. "Ul, my teacher," he took a seat on a nearby chair. "Used to tell me a story when I was younger; she told me a long time ago, the Sacred Waters gave birth to a Water Dancer, for when she battled, she would twist and turn as if she would be dancing, she was given a blood that all wanted, but unlike others who received gifts for their blood, she did not exploit her gifts, she did not take it for granted, she did not gloat about it. She told me she respected the lives of nature, animals, and humans alike. She never took more than what she needed; she would show light to those who have lost theirs. And because of her wise judgment, her soft but strong heart, her power to never give up and her will to protect the loves they loved; she was given the title of one of the Immortal Eight."

Ami smiled softly, ""So… You know what I am then?"

"You're not as powerless as you think." Gray insisted. "You could have prevented your Senshi powers from being stolen. Then why…"

"I can't…" Ami admitted. "You should know from those stories what will happen if _anyone_ found out… They would just use me and in the end get rid of me…"

"Do you trust me?" Gray whispered, pulling her into a hug. "I think Ul, she knew that I'll cross paths with the Water Dancer one day; she made me swear that I'll use her magic to protect the Water Dancer."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. A New Healer?

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 2: A New Healer?

* * *

"Where the hell did that girl go?" Gray muttered, running around Magnolia. "Geez, disappearing without a word like that. What the hell was Gramps thinking, making her _my_ responsibility? Okay, that's something new." He blinked, as a chilling mist erupted from the forest. "Is she in there? Damn, I can't see anything. The mist is too thick. Found you. What do you think…" he began his tirade. "What the…" he trailed, seeing Ami floating on the banks of the lake, surrounded by streams of dew water. Moments later, the dewdrop jets collected around the inverted vase of amrita she held in her palm and entered the small vial.

"You know, you shouldn't run off like that." Gray made his presence known. "Especially since you don't know your way around very well."

"I'm sorry." Ami apologized.

"Never mind that." Gray waved. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Collecting dew drops." Ami answered.

"Huh?" Gray blinked.

"Dew drops in the early morning are one of the best healing mediums." Ami explained.

"I didn't know that." Gray admitted. "Looks like Wendy has competition, which is a good thing, considering she can't use her healing magic for too long."

"Oh no, I won't dare to put my abilities in Wendy's league." Ami flustered.

"Aren't you too modest?" Gray wondered.

"Eep!" Ami squeaked, and turned away, blushing.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, concerned.

"Your clothes…" Ami's cheeks turned redder than what one Hyuuga Hinata could muster.

"When did…" the habitual stripper hurried off to find his discarded shirt.

* * *

Later that day…

"Gray," Mirajane sighed, the ice mage sat on his usual chair at the bar. "Your clothes…"

"Ah!" the half-naked teen took off.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Mirajane assured their newest member.

"I doubt it." Ami muttered.

* * *

Sometime later…

"What's this?" Gray peered over Ami's shoulder, after returning to the Guild after a job.

"Quiet, Gray." Jet chided, both Levy and Ami were huddled over a chessboard.

"It is so hard to make a move." Levy complained.

"What are you saying?" Gajeel retorted, shifting one of Levy's knights.

"Gajeel, don't interrupt!" Levy pouted.

"Checkmate." Ami ended the game.

"Finally!" Jet and Dory sank into the bench.

"Man, watching them made _me_ tired." Wakaba sighed.

"Gajeel, now you made me lose!" Levy whined.

"So?" the Steel Dragon Slayer chomped on a steel bar. "This was boring."

"Boring?" Levy shrieked, instantly going into righteous mode.

"Cool your horses, short stuff." The taller mage teased, his hand on her forehead and preventing the flailing script mage from doing any permanent damage.

"You'd think those two would just stop dancing around each other by now." Mirajane joked, placing Ami's cup of camellia tea on the table.

"We aren't anything!" Levy protested, Gajeel splattering something not comprehensible.

"Gajeel, I demand a showdown now!" Natsu posted his normal challenge.

"Here we go again." Ami sighed, dodging a flying mug as yet _another_ fight broke out.

"Idiots." Lucy muttered, she and Happy taking refuge under the bar counter.

"Agreed." Ami concurred. "Mind if I join in?"

"Be my guest." Lucy shrugged.

"Aye!" the blue Exceed raised his paw.

"Aspirin?" Ami offered the pill bottle.

"Thank you." Lucy replied.

"You know, it's times like this to take a job." Ami suggested.

"Right on!" Lucy agreed. "Mira, Ami and I are off on a job!" she informed, grabbing a request leaflet from the request board.

"Right now?" Mirajane blinked.

"We have to get away from _this _chaos, somehow." Lucy shrugged.

"You got a point there." Mirajane sweatdropped.

"Stop this, you brats!" Makarov hollered, breaking up the fight, after the two girls made their getaway.

* * *

"So, how's the job?" Mirajane welcomed the two girls back two days later.

"Surprisingly well." Lucy admitted.

"I think what she means was there's not much infrastructure damage." Ami explained, presenting the repair invoice to Mirajane.

"That's a new low." Mirajane praised.

"Well, unlike _some_ people," Lucy cast a knowing look at Natsu and Gray. "The two of us _do_ have some degree of self-restraint."

"That's true." Makarov nodded sagely, ignoring the two boys' indignant exclaims and sipping his beer. "You two brats could learn something from them."

"DODGE!" Lucy grinned, Ami's solidified water senbon came close to nicking both elemental mages.

And dodge Natsu and Gray did as Mirajane and Makarov looked on in amusement, seeing the two boys get their just desserts.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Memories, Part One

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 3: Memories, Part One

* * *

_She looked out of the Moon Palace to the Earth, __watching as the ground shook and the waters of the oceans surged, crashing over the land and plunging all life beneath the crushing waves. The skies trembled as thunder boomed, lightning split the air, and a torrential rain pounded down. Those not caught in the initial surge of the seas were drowned by the rain that flooded their homes and rose to swallow entire mountains._

_She could not help the evil, satisfied smile that curled her lips. Everything was going according to her plan. The symphony of death and agony, the final cries of the dead and dying as crushing water pulled them to the darkness of oblivion, was much sweeter to her ears than she had imagined it would be. She almost felt giddy._

_She reached up and touched a point in the air; the sky shimmered, then all the calamities ceased as she inspected the silvery gem held between her hands. In an instant, the rain stopped, the shuddering earth stilled, and the violent seas calmed. She paid it all little attention. She was focused instead on the jewel she now held and seemed as though she were appraising it for flaws and chips. "Still not ready?" she asked rhetorically. "How long will it take, my precious Ginzuishou? How many souls must I sacrifice? What does it take to sate your hunger?"_

_She did not wait for an answer nor did it seem she expected one. She placed the gem back into the Prayer Pillar, where it stayed, motionless, for a moment, then shimmered and gleamed before it vanished once more. The calamities started up again — the earth split and cracked, the oceans surged over the lands, and the skies screamed a cacophony of thunder, lightning, and torrential rainfall._

How much longer?_ She wondered. _He would not turn a blind eye to this, to the devastation she was causing, for very long. It was only a matter of time before He sent Her to stop her; the question was whether or not she could be ready when she did come, whether her preparations would be complete when She appeared to stay her hand.

"_Selenity." A voice called._

_The Moon Goddess smiled slyly, evilly, and turned to face the woman who had called out to her, making sure to bury her short burst of frustration. She wasn't ready yet. She would need to stall as long as she could, buy time for the Ginzuishou to finish. She would have to press the right buttons to keep the woman across from her at bay._

"_Tula." She replied coolly, as if she was talking about the weather. "Here you are, and yet Poseidon did not deign to join us? I must confess to my hurt. Does he not want to see me?"_

_Tula did not break her glare, eyes steady and calm, but burning with an inner rage, "What is this, Selenity?"_

_The Moon Goddess laughed sinisterly, "Is it not obvious?"_

_Tula tore her eyes away from Selenity to look at the destruction and havoc raging over the Earth. When she looked back into those unfeeling silver eyes, her own contained a sort of soft disbelief. "What have you done?"_

_It was whispered and a fair question, but for whatever reason, it awoke a rage inside of Selenity and she gestured wildly, furious. "What must be done!" she roared. "As I am, I cannot do what must be done, so I have taken another method, another means, and I shall be able to change my circumstances. I shall take His place! I shall be Queen of the Universe!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Tula demanded. There was an edge to it, harsh and hurt and angry. _

_Selenity remembered for a moment all that they had shared, the camaraderie, the sisterhood, but could not find it enough to sate the fires of her hatred._

_"He took it from me!" Selenity raged. "So I'll take it back, then take His throne! And not even you will stop me!"_

_"Selenity," Tula said, her voice lowered dangerously._

_The Moon Goddess didn't allow her to continue. "Why?" she demanded angrily. "Why do you follow Him?" she reached out and reclaimed her gem. "I'll take it back," she declared. "And I'll take his throne and create a new world, a better Universe, on the ashes of this one. A winner is always thinking about how the Universe should be, not how it is! I will make a better Universe! I will take his crown and start anew! And __I__ shall not make mistakes!"_

* * *

"Selenity!" Ami screamed, her eyes snapping open after her dream was cut short, her Immortal Blood awakening within her.

* * *

Elsewhere, Gray was having a different dream.

* * *

_"Tula," Genma, the adult Gray clone, voiced, the Winter Goddess' Ice Lancer was immediately by his beloved Queen's side._

"_I was too late." The Goddess whispered, returning back to her Queen Mercury self. "Selenity…" she looked worriedly at the darkening skies. "What she's doing will doom us all. Haku." Hades' daughter turned her chief army commander._

"_At your command, my Queen." The Lyon lookalike knelt._

"_Rally the troops and bolster the defense shields." Queen Isis instructed. "Selenity has betrayed us all in her lust for power. I must gain an audience with Lord Zeus and warn the Council of Selenity's treachery."_

"_My Queen, they will not listen." Haku protested._

"_Haku is right." Genma aided his love up. "Selenity had poured honey into Lord Zeus' ears over the centuries. The Lord will _not_ listen to your accusations."_

"_He is still my uncle." Isis reminded and vanished in a flash._

"_Well," both men looked at each ot__her. "We warned her."_

_"Tou-san?" little Senna rubbed her eyes, a miniature bolster in her arms. "Where's kaa-san?"_

_"Your kaa-san," Genma picked up his daughter. "Has gone to see your grand-uncle."_

_"Is kaa-san going to yell at grand-uncle?" Senna inquired owlishly, causing both men to chuckle._

_"Probably." Haku answered the young Princess._

* * *

"Another one?" Gray slid off his bed and opened the window to let the early morning air blow in. "But what in the _world_ was _Lyon_ doing in my dream? This magical aura… It couldn't be…" his head snapped towards Ami's direction. "Tula? Yes, finally!" the ice mage did a victory dance. "She's back!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Magical Ball

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 4: Magical Ball

* * *

"Work! Work!" Natsu headed to the request board. "Let's see…"

"Natsu, how about this one?" Happy asked.

"Whoever catches the fugitive, Velveno, shall receive 4000000 jewels." Natsu read.

"That's great." Lucy beamed. "I'm broke with now, so that totally fits the bill."

"Well, we need the dough." Natsu shrugged. "So why not?"

"This Velveno is an escaped convict that Gray set out to catch a long time ago, isn't it?" Lucy mused. "Who's the client?"

"It says Count Balsamico…" Natsu frowned.

"Hey, I heard that Velveno guys is gonna show up at the Balsamico family's magic ball." Marco added. "I believe it's next Saturday."

"Wait a sec." Lucy started, stopping Natsu and Happy. "If you're going to participate in a ball, you'll have to practice dancing."

* * *

"We'll start with the basic steps." Lucy instructed, heading outdoors.

"Jeez, this is a pain…" Natsu muttered.

"What are Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee trying to do?" Romeo wondered.

"Social dancing." Happy replied.

"Social dancing?" Romeo echoed. "What's that? So, it's a game where you step on each other's feet." He noted, Natsu having accidentally stepped on Lucy's foot.

"I don't think that's the aim…" Kinana remarked.

"Social dancing is where a man and woman pair up and dance at a ball." Mirajane explained as Ami pulled out her crystal standing harp.

"That looks like fun." Gray noted, supporting the instrument in one hand and bringing out the music stand in the other, the music scores tucked under his arm. "Remind me again why do I have to do this?"

"I needed a volunteer." Ami beamed.

"I was once known as the 'Dancing Demon'." Erza stepped forward, Ami started to play. "So if you want to learn social dancing, leave it to me. Reequip. All right, Natsu. Let's go. Dancing is all about… fighting spirit!"

"Anyone who dances with Erza always gets sick in the stomach." Happy supplied, seeing Erza twirl Natsu around.

"You can see why she was called the 'Dancing Demon'." Gray shivered, standing beside Ami.

"I guess I'll have to be the one who teaches Natsu how to dance." Lisanna took over. "That's it, Natsu." She encouraged, spinning the Dragon Slayer around. "Let your shoulders relax."

"How can an adult be that delicate?" Elfman chided. "And you call yourself a Man?"

"Elfman, you're up next." Erza grabbed her next partner.

"Is this social dancing?" Wendy inquired. "It's lovely."

"Shall we dance?" Warren held out his hand.

"I'd love to." Wendy smiled.

"Wendy's great at dancing." Happy noted.

"But why is she dancing with Warren?" Carla asked.

"Shall we dance?" Happy held out his paw.

"If you insist…" Carla sighed.

"Let's you and me try dancing, too." Romeo suggested.

"Sure, it looks like fun." Kinana agreed.

"Would you give me the honor of a dance, young lady?" Marco held out his hand.

"Of course." Mirajane beamed.

"Hey." Gajeel cast a side-glance at Levy. "Just so you know, I ain't gonna dance."

"Nobody's asking you to!" Levy fumed.

"Levy, dance with me." Jet and Dory entered the scene.

"I guess I have no choice if you're gonna be like that about it." Gajeel muttered, getting Levy on the dance floor.

"But I didn't say anything…" Levy protested.

"Well, this has gotten quite complicated." Ami sweatdropped, taking a quick peek at the dance floor.

"This has become quite a big fuss under my nose." Lucy mused, everyone pairing up. "But, somewhere along the line, I lost my partner!"

"Where's Lucy?" Gray wondered.

"Over there." Ami nodded over to Capricorn and Lucy. "Wow, her Spirits sure are pretty carefree."

"Right…" Gray nodded, taking out a viola of his own.

"Do you _even_ know how to play?" Ami blinked skeptically.

"Who do you take me for?" Gray grinned, continuing where Ami had left off, turning the said music solo piece into a duet.

* * *

"May I ask who you people are?" Aceto answered the door.

"Who are you?" Gray asked.

"I'm Aceto, the daughter of Balsamico, lord of this place." Aceto replied.

"I'm Erza from Fairy Tail." Erza introduced. "We've accepted the request from your father, the Count."

"In that case, I'll show you in." Aceto smiled. "This way, please."

* * *

"I'm Count Balsamico, the client." The Count stated. "Getting down to business, it's a little more complicated than what I wrote in the request."

"Please elaborate." Erza requested.

"It's about the apple of my eye, my beautiful daughter." The Count explained.

"My apologies." Erza twitched, punching Natsu into the wall via a punch before his trademark 'foot-in-mouth' disease struck. "Please continue."

"Actually, my daughter's husband will be decided at this evening's magical ball." The Count added. "For that purpose, I've got a ring that only comes out once every seven years. It's a precious ring that the Balsamico family has handed down from generation to generation."

"Then Velveno has his eye on the ring?" Lucy surmised.

"Indeed," the Count agreed. "In truth, Velveno went after the ring seven years ago and failed. As a result, though, the husband selection process was ruined."

"But with a face like this, even disguised, wouldn't Velveno be easy to catch if he tried to sneak into the ball?" Erza wondered.

"He uses Transformation Magic and Magical Drain." The Count explained. "It's a truly troublesome form of magic that lets him copy the magic powers of whatever mage he touches for a short period of time. I want you to combine your powers and protect the ring from Velveno. Then capture the scoundrel and send him back to prison."

"We've got you covered." Natsu assured.

"We won't let you down, sir." Erza promised.

Ami was the only one who spotted Aceto's downcast expression.

* * *

"Lucy, are you ready?" Erza asked, Lucy stepping out of the dressing room.

"Why are you in serious mode?" Lucy gaped, Erza decked in her formal wear.

"Work or not, this is the minimum amount of decorum due when participating in a ball." Erza declared.

"Do I look okay?" Wendy wondered, exiting.

"Wendy, you look super cute." Lucy gushed.

"Come on, the ball's curtain is going up." Erza announced.

"Erza is into this as much as she was acting that time." Lucy gasped.

"Guess, I'll have to do my best, too." Ami giggled, exiting from the changing room in her Princess dress, minus her planetary mark. "But first don't you have to cast Troia on Natsu, Wendy?" she reminded.

* * *

Outside, Warren, Happy and Carla were using a surveillance lacrima to track down Velveno.

"Well, this certainly brings back memories." Ami remarked, the ball had officially under way.

"Where are Natsu and the rest?" Lucy inquired.

"There they are." Wendy spotted the boys at the buffet table.

"Lucy and the girls are here." Natsu remarked.

"Then why don't we blend in with the other guests and dance?" Gray suggested.

"Hey there, baby." A male approached Erza. "Cut the rug with me."

"Fine." Erza accepted, Natsu and Gray approached the pair.

"Poor guy…" Ami sighed.

"I figured…" Lucy chuckled, Erza spinning her partner on the platform.

"About Erza, we, uh…" Natsu started.

"Don't have to worry about her." Gray finished.

"Shall we dance?" two males approached Lucy and Ami.

Before Natsu or Gray could cut in, two females grabbed both boys and started dancing.

"May I have this dance?" a lady approached Elfman before he could act.

Ditching their partners, Natsu and Gray hurried off to Elfman's rescue.

"Time for a new partner." Gray cut in, Natsu tackling the Take-Over mage off. "Being a guest here at the magical ball must mean you're a mage, right? What kind of magic do you use?"

"Oh my." The female remarked. "Before asking a lady about magic, it's proper for a gentleman to say what kind of magic he does first."

"Unfortunately, I have no interest on being a gentleman." Gray snorted.

"In that case, I'll show you mine first." The female shrugged. "Ice Make, Swan!"

"Ice Make: Kite!" Gray retaliated.

"Ice Make: Polar Bear!" the female mage countered.

"Ice Make: Prison!" Gray dodged the beast, encaging it.

"Ice Bazooka!" the female mage whipped out her new weapon.

"Ice Cannon!" Gray countered with a frozen BFG of his own.

"If you'll excuse me…" Erza took matters into her hands. "You two, that's enough!" she blasted both fighters off with her blade.

"Looks like things have gotten out of hand…" Lucy sighed.

"As usual…" Ami shook her head.

"Aceto has come out." Wendy blinked.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" Aceto asked Erza.

"Why not?" Erza accepted.

"But why is Erza dancing?" Lucy wondered.

"Don't ask me." Natsu retorted.

"Would you care to dance?" a boy approached Wendy.

"Sure…" Wendy accepted.

"What the…" Natsu blinked when the clock chimed.

"It begins at last." The Count declared.

"The unveiling of the ring." Aceto added. "That giant grandfather's clock only opens once every seven years, releasing a device that displays the ring."

"And following Balsamico family tradition, whatever man can obtain the ring there has the ring to propose to my daughter." The Count announced. "Those of you men, who would propose to my daughter, go for that ring."

"Wendy, that guy is Velveno!" Warren shouted over his telepathy, he and Happy having found the boy who should be dancing with Wendy tied up and gagged in the grandfather's clock.

"Transformation Cancellation!" Velveno removed his guise. "Roar of the Sky Dragon! You've all witnessed me, Velveno, taking the Balsamico ring." He claimed possession of the jewelry.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu rose to the challenge, only to have Velveno counter with the same attack.

"While we were all dancing, I drained your power, too." Velveno grinned.

"Then, your opponent is me." Erza stepped up. "Gray, Elfman, keep Aceto safe. Reequip, Purgatory Armor!"

"It's no use." Velveno taunted, countering Erza with the same armor. "I've already copied the magic of every member of Fairy Tail here."

"Perfect." Natsu growled. "I've always wanted to throw down with a copycat, just to see how far he can take it."

"Hold it right there, boss." Velveno stopped him. "I didn't come here tonight to brawl with you guys. I failed the last time, but have waited patiently these seven years." He raised the ring. "To propose to you, Aceto."

"Propose?" Lucy blinked.

"We've been chums since we were kids." Velveno added. "But I've always been madly in love with you."

"I allowed you, the son of a servant, to be my daughter's playmate." The Count voiced. "Have you forgotten that debt?"

"Ever since you drove me out of the mansion, I came back again and again to visit Aceto, but every time you used the difference in our social positions as an excuse to turn me away at the gate." Velveno snorted. "For a while, I accepted your reasoning and gave up on Aceto. But because of that, my heart grew wild, and I got involved in crime, and before I knew it, ended up in prison."

"What's he going on about?" Natsu demanded.

"Natsu, it's alright." Ami cut in, already knowing where this was going.

"But every minute I was in jail, I regretted not letting you know how I felt." Velveno admitted. "That's why I broke out, so I could take this chance that only comes around once every seven years. And this is the second time for it. Aceto." He knelt down. "Be my wife."

"Yes." Aceto beamed, ignoring the Count's protests.

"Aceto!" Velveno was overjoyed.

"Saw that coming." Ami giggled.

"Velveno, I've been waiting for all this time for you, too." Aceto confessed. "Except, you'll have to turn yourself in and pay for your crimes, first."

"I'll do it." Velveno relented. Taking Aceto's hand, he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Let's wish these two luck with a round of applause." Erza declared.

* * *

"All right." Erza announced, after the guards took Velveno away. "I say we dance the rest of the night away. To pray for Aceto's happiness."

"What a way for it to turn out…" Lucy noted, the others having paired off.

"No kidding." Ami agreed.

"I hope someone proposes to me like that someday." Lucy gushed.

"Lucy…" Natsu voiced. "I… I ate so much I'm bloated, so I'm going home."

"Is that right?" Lucy blinked. "Don't be like that." She chided. "Hang out a little longer with me."

"Good luck, you two." Ami waved as the Celestial Mage dragged the Dragon Slayer to the dance floor.

"Now we know who's the dominant one in that relationship." Gray joked.

"Oh dear." Ami blinked. "I think Wendy's Troia should be wearing off by now."

"Who cares?" Gray shrugged. "Come to think of it, we never did have a chance to dance, did we? Shall we, my Princess?" he held out his hand.

Ami just chuckled as a platform rose underneath their feet.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Father's Memento

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 5: Father's Memento

* * *

"You're late, Lucy!" Natsu chided, Lucy and the newly-arrived Michelle entered the Guild Hall.

"Time's a wasting!" Happy agreed.

"I would like to see this job." Michelle beamed, Alzack having informed them that Natsu had picked a request from the request board.

"No way!" Lucy protested, looking at the request. "It's dangerous!"

"But, I would like to see what it's like to be a mage." Michelle remarked.

"It's a blast." Natsu beamed.

"Especially the part about never knowing what'll happen with this team." Happy agreed.

"Me?" Gray echoed. "I don't mind."

"But, what will Master say?" Ami wondered. "Gray, your clothes…" she sighed.

"Motherf…" the ice mage stifled his curse.

"V!" Makarov gave the go-ahead.

"4th, what do you say?" Alzack turned to Marco.

"Sure, I'll let you go." Marco gave the all-clear.

"I have no objections, either." Erza added. "Everything is an experience. And you get the most out of things that other people say you're not ready for. Remember how you went off on an S-class quest right after you joined, Lucy?"

"Now that you mention it…" Lucy chuckled. "Okay. Well, why don't' you come along? Everyone will be together, and if anything happens, I'll protect you."

"Alright." Natsu grinned. "This'll be the 'Bandit Hunt in Honor of Lucy Getting a Little Sister. I'm all fired up!"

"Great Waterfall!" Ami's water wave, not only doused Natsu's flames, it also swept him away.

"When all else fails, drown him." Gray joked.

* * *

"According to the request flier, the victims now all suffer from nightmares." Gray recited from the leaflet.

"Sounds like they had a number done on them." Natsu mused.

"The soldiers from the kingdom scoured the mountains." Gray continued. "But they all came back crying like babies, it says."

"I knew this sounds dangerous…" Lucy sighed.

"It's amazing that you're more reliable than the kingdom's soldiers." Michelle remarked, biting into a muffin she brought along.

"When you put it that way, I suppose." Ami noted. "Michelle, do I _even_ want to know where you were keeping that?" she pointed to the cupcake.

"I borrowed this from the client." Erza came in on a carriage.

"Your driving is nuts." Natsu sweatdropped.

"Is that a boar?" Ami wondered.

"Here's the plan." Erza started. "First, in order to catch the bandits off guard, Lucy and I will ride in the front to provide the illusion of two women travelling. Natsu, Gray, Ami and Michelle, who is here to observe, will hide themselves in the back. After they surround us, Lucy will use her sex appeal to distract the ones in front, and in the meantime, Ami will use her illusions on the guys in the back, giving Natsu and Gray the chance to take them down. For the rest, Ami will cast a wide-spread illusion to distract them and we'll attack on both sides."

"Hold on a sec!" Natsu cut in. "I can't go riding in no carriage!"

"Oh?" Erza glared. "You have an objection to my plan? Some nerve you've got."

"I'm not budging from this position." Natsu stood firm.

"Figured it out yet?" the unamused Gray inquired.

"Put your clothes back on!" Ami exclaimed.

"If you'd like, I can handle the reins." Michelle offered. "It'll be easier if we concentrate our attack power in the back, right?"

* * *

"Here they are." Lucy cautioned, Michelle pulling the boar to a stop, Natsu having taken to the skies with Happy. "Here we go, Erza Plan, step one! Well, hello there." She put on her charms.

"All set?" Erza asked the pair with her.

"I'm ready." Ami was ready to cast her illusions.

"And what's this Erza plan, again?" Gray asked.

"We're totally lost." Lucy winked.

"Enough with Miss Ugly." The bandits ignored Lucy altogether. "Let's get the cargo. Maybe they've got cosmetic supplies." The gang pulled the cover open.

"Sorry, but _we're_ the cargo." Gray grinned, sending the bandits back with a wave of ice.

"It's a man!" the gang gushed. "He's cute!"

"Fools!" Erza roared, kicking the crooks off. "How dare you make a mockery of my plan I stayed up all night thinking of. I'll arrest you all at once!"

"Stayed up all night?" Gray echoed. "Sheesh…"

"And yet another plan down the drain." Ami sighed.

"This is unforgivable." The bandit head stepped in. "How dare you defile our pure maidens with your filthy deceit? How dare you look down on us just because you were _born_ a woman?"

"I see now…" Ami muttered.

"I guess this is what people were having nightmares of." Lucy agreed.

"It's time for your punishment!" the bandit leader declared.

"Illusion: Dusk Crow!" Ami cast her hallucination, trapping the leader in a wave of crows. "Lucy!"

"Alright!" Lucy took out her whip. "Fleuve d'Etoile! What's the deal?" she wailed, the whip failing to materialize.

"Here we go, Happy!" Natsu flew in, his flames releasing Ami's illusionary magic. "Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!"

"Illusion: Sheer Cold!" Ami's area illusion knocked the rest of the bandits out, allowing the rest to tie them up.

"I _really_ need to learn that." Gray muttered, impressed.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Lucy blinked, Michelle tripping over her feet and dropping the clock hand on the ground, the group having returned the next day.

"What?" Gray gasped.

"What in the world?" Erza was stunned as the clock hand started floating in the air and spun around, before stopping upright as engravings appeared on the clock hand.

"Those ancient letters?" Natsu echoed.

"In that case, get Levy to…" Lucy suggested.

"She's not here." Makarov explained. "She's off far away with Shadow Gear on a job. And so is Fried."

"It's trying to tell us something." Michelle looked at the writings.

"Can't you read those characters, Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy, you're better off no getting involved in this." Makarov advised.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Raging Battle: Natsu Vs Laxus

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the main pairing.

Chapter 6: Raging Battle: Natsu Vs. Laxus

* * *

"How's it going?" Michelle wondered, Lucy and Ami were buried neck-deep in the numerous reference books. "Have you two found the ancient letters?"

"Nope, I'm not having any luck at all." Lucy moaned.

"Nothing here, either." Ami shut yet another book.

"Lucy, we've got work." Erza approached the pair.

"We're going off to capture some gold-stealing bandits." Gray explained.

"Don't tell me it's the Jiggle Butt Gang, again?" Lucy wondered.

"I dunno," Gray shrugged. "But we'll find out on the way."

"Sorry," Lucy apologized. "I'm gonna take a pass this time."

"What she said." Ami added, grabbing another book.

"We haven't gotten any further with deciphering the characters that appeared on the iron rod." Michelle explained.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza looked around.

"I don't know." Lucy replied. "It looks like he went out somewhere."

"That's it then." Erza relented. "The two of us will go."

"Wait a second…" Gray gaped. "By 'the two of us', you don't mean just you and me, Erza?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Erza questioned.

"No," Gray sighed. "No problem."

"If everything goes smoothly, we should be home by this evening." Erza noted. "Let's get a move on."

* * *

"A duel, seriously?" Marco echoed, Wendy having informed the rest of the Guild about the Laxus-Natsu-Gajeel trio showdown. "Those two never learn their lesson."

"I guess Laxus has been living in the corner of Magnolia." Romeo noted.

"Who cares about that?" Elfman retorted. "Showdowns are a Man!"

"But are Natsu and Gajeel going to be okay?" Lisanna wondered.

* * *

"Watch this, Happy." Natsu grinned, as he faced down Laxus the next day.

"You ready?" Laxus asked. "I don't have to hold back at all, do I?"

"Of course not." Natsu retorted.

"Not gonna be my fault if you snuff it." Laxus warned.

"The same goes for you, Laxus." Natsu powered up. "Happy, get back." He cautioned as Laxus charged up.

After powering up, Natsu made the first move and charged in, only to be knocked to the ground by Laxus with one single blow.

"You're up next, right?" Laxus looked at the Steel Dragon Slayer, who had apparently, vanished.

"What?" Pantherlily echoed. "I've lost respect for you, Gajeel!" he snapped, following the rest to search for his partner.

* * *

"I've got it." Levy declared, the brainiacs having roped in the Script Mage to help. "This is ancient Potamelian."

"I've never heard of that." Michelle admitted.

"So, what does it say?" Ami asked.

"'Time is etched and then chaos descends'." Levy translated.

"I've heard of that phase before somewhere." Lucy mused. "Not here…" she surveyed the books scattered around her on the floor. "Not here either… This is the one!" she beamed. "It's from here! The phase 'time is etched and then chaos descends' appears in this book."

"What's the context?" Ami inquired.

"Let's see…" Lucy started. "It's a story about a clock that follows a strange destiny through the ages as it's passed on from one person to another. It's this pendulum clock." She flipped the page over to reveal the clock's picture.

"This isn't some rod." Ami's eyes widened as she connected the dots. "It's the hand of a clock."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Targeted Lucy

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the main pairing.

Chapter 7: Targeted Lucy

* * *

"It seems like they're totally mistaking us for different people." The Earthland Hughes shrugged.

"Not important, Mary Hughes." Sugar Boy remarked.

"Let's hurry up and get to work, Sugar Boy." Coco reminded.

"The rumors were right." Sugar Boy noted. "You are a pitiful bunch of mages."

"We've got just one demand." Hughes stated. "Hand over Lucy Heartfilla."

"There's no point hiding her." Coco insisted. "We know Lucy Heartfilla belongs to this Guild."

"Maybe, we'd better introduce ourselves." Sugar Boy suggested.

"I don't know who you people are, but get the hell out of here now." Max demanded.

"Oh my goodness, how scary." Hughes taunted. "We're not obliged to stand here and listen to your drivel. Just give up Lucy Heartfilla immediately."

"But if you refuse to cooperate, we'll take her by force." Sugar Boy took out a microphone from out of nowhere. "Come on, my hound dogs!" he expelled his green ooze from his body.

"What the hell is this?" Max asked, the group engulfed in the slime flood.

"Man!" Elfman charged forward. "What the hell?" he echoed, his fists sank into the slime. "I don't know what to grab on to. Stay back!" he warned his sisters. "This stuff is gonna do something." His warning came too late when the ooze consumed him, taking in the three siblings.

"What is this stuff?" Carla wondered, she and Pantherlily having taken Wendy to safety. "Nobody touch it!"

"Give her to us before people start to get hurt." Coco faced off against Marco and Wakaba.

"Everyone!" Laki called as she and Max held off the ooze.

"Crap." Max cursed. "It's all we can do just to hold it off."

"Mercury Star Power!" Ami called forth her transformation.

"Ami?" Laki blinked, the girl having transformed in a flash of light.

"Good to know my old transformations still works." Sailor Mercury remarked. "Leave this to me. Shine Aqua Illusion! No good…" she frowned, her ice attack barely making a dent.

"Come back to me, hounds." Sugar Boy recalled his slime.

"You give up already?" Coco taunted.

"They're not the people we know from Edolas." Pantherlily realized.

"Then they're the Coco, Hughes and Sugar Boy who were already in Earthland." Carla concluded.

"Lucy Heartfilla, if you don't hurry up and identify yourself, we're gonna put more hurt on your friends." Hughes threatened. "Unless you want us to keep going on a rampage…?"

"They still don't know who Lucy is," Natsu got to his feet. "You three get out of here and look for Gramps. I'll manage here somehow."

"That ain't nothing." Hughes snorted, Natsu releasing a 'Fire Dragon's Roar' at the trio. "Command Magic!"

"Huh?" Laki exclaimed, Natsu's flames changing course to hit them.

"Take that!" Natsu firing off another attack, only to have Hughes redirect the attack again.

"Dummy." Hughes remarked, turning Wendy's attack on Natsu.

"Why do I feel so exhausted?" Elfman wondered.

"Maybe it's because of that mucus stuff from before." Mirajane suggested.

"We'll give you five more minutes." Hughes laid down the stipulation.

Lucy was about to give herself up when Michelle stepped forward.

"Come on, my hound dogs." Sugar Boy called forth his slime once more, the rest of the Guild members confusing the Zentopia trio by calling the girls 'Lucy'.

"Not this time!" Natsu released his attack. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame! Lucy, now!" he called Lucy to run, Sugar Boy's slime having caught him.

"Two got away." Hughes realized, Lucy and Michelle having taken the chance to flee. "After them, Coco!"

"Not if we have something to do about it!" Marco retorted, he, Wakaba, Levy and Romeo released their attacks.

"Free Run Unlock!" Coco dodged the combined attacks.

"I'll stop her." Levy summoned her spell. "Solid Script: Iron!"

"There." Hughes used her magic to send the iron crashing on Marco and Wakaba.

"Sand Slash!"

"Wood Make: Violent Approach!"

"Sand and wood." Sugar Boy used his slime to block off Max and Laki's attacks. "Not one of my hound dogs' favorite. But they've got great chemistry with you." He turned to Natsu, his ooze having absorbed the two attacks. "Mary Hughes, our time here is limited." He reminded, Hughes having used her magic to redirect the attacks aimed at her.

"I know that." Hughes retorted. "I say we go after Lucy too."

"Over my dead body." Natsu snapped.

"I can tame several people at once with my Command Magic." Hughes informed.

"These creeps are tough customers, huh?" Carla noted, trying to pull Wendy free.

After forcing Natsu's attack on the ground to create a smokescreen, Hughes and Sugar Boy took off after Lucy.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Key of the Starry Heavens

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the main pairing.

Chapter 8: Key of the Starry Heavens

* * *

"What?" Wakaba echoed after Gildarts reported back. "Legion?"

"Then the ones that attacked us are from Zentopia?" Cana asked her father.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Gildarts nodded.

"Why would Fiore's largest religious organization attack us?" Marco inquired.

"I don't know, but he said some crap about a crusade." Gildarts replied.

"Who gives a damn about all that?" Natsu snapped. "Lucy, I swear we'll get that memento back to you."

"What happened with the members that were sent in pursuit?" Gray asked.

"All of the teams lost track of them, according to Warren." Ami replied. "Gray, your clothes…" she sighed, already used to her fellow ice wielder's habits.

"Motherf…" the stripperiffic teen bit back a curse.

"But it's not over." Erza reminded, the ice mage went off to find his shirt. "It's just begun, I suppose you could say."

"Now you're talking." Natsu grinned. "Now we can look forward to getting payback, 100 times over."

"The crusade they mention." Ami started. "Legion is trying to accomplish something big. For that, the clock hand is necessary. And the words that were inscribed on it…"

"That clock actually exists somewhere." Lucy flipped through her books. "Do they mean to use it for their crusade?"

"'Chaos descends…'" Ami frowned. My guess it's a reference to that crusade."

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked, Natsu apparently lost in the geek talk. "Are you following the conversation?"

"The, the rules are unnecessary." Gray stated.

"That's right up my alley." Natsu agreed.

"A clue…" Lucy racked her brains.

"Maybe Legion is looking for another part of the clock now." Michelle suggested.

"All we can do is investigate." Gray noted. "And maybe that'll tell us where they are. Or maybe they'll notice us sniffling around and come for us."

"I like that thinking." Natsu grinned, both elemental mages knocking knuckles. "Let's go."

"That's rare." Ami chuckled. "You two actually agree on something."

"What?" both boys jumped apart.

"But where should we start investigating?" Lucy wondered.

"I'll try doing a divination." Cana offered. "That should narrow down it, at least."

* * *

"I kind of remember seeing this before…" Natsu noted, the group standing outside the Heartfilla mansion.

"It's the Heartfilla mansion." Ami supplied.

"Was it put up for sale?" Gray wondered.

"It's in god shape, considering seven years have passed." Happy remarked.

"Then it must be kept up periodically until a buyer is found, right?" Carla asked.

"The administrator of this estate says they haven't been able to find a buyer." Lucy admitted.

"Probably because it's too luxurious." Gray guessed.

"This brings back memories…" Michelle gushed. "I used to think of this as a castle back then. And it hasn't changed."

"Michelle, you've been here before?" Lucy wondered.

"We used to play together a lot." Michelle sobbed. "Nee-san you used to make clothes for me. Although the clothes were made with colored construction paper and flowers."

* * *

"I'd like to get to the reason we're here." Erza went into leader mode. "Do you mind?"

"No objections!" both boys chorused.

"But where do we start?" Ami wondered.

"And what are supposed to be looking for?" Wendy asked.

"That's the reason I had so many of us come here." Erza replied. "We'll spread out in groups and thoroughly search every room. Look for clock parts, old clocks, anything that reminds you of those words, books that have something to do with ancient Potamelian, anything."

"In other words, examine anything that makes you think 'How about this?'" Ami summarized.

* * *

"'To my daughter'?" Michelle took out a book from Jude's study. "Nee-san, look at this. This is a strange book."

"All the pages are blank." Lucy flipped through the book.

"Then there's some magic at work on the book." Michelle concluded. "By the way, nee-san…" she looked at Crux. "Is he sleeping?"

"No, he's tuning in." Lucy explained. "Old Master Crux should be able to learn something."

"Diao!" the Southern Cross exclaimed. "Indeed, this is decidedly nothing more than an old bundle of paper. There's no magic involved, let alone characters written in invisible ink. Furthermore, your father bound these pages together himself."

"I see." Lucy nodded. "Did you learn anything else."

"There is one more thing." Crux added. "From ancient times, there have been certain 'rules' when it comes to this particular type of riddle. For example, this title. What if it's an anagram?"

"So we try putting the letters in a different order, right?" Michelle realized.

"What are you guys playing a game for?" Natsu asked, Gray and Erza sat on the study floor, with cut out letters before them.

"Keep your silence." Erza retorted, trying to figure out the anagram.

"What's that?" Happy asked. "A puzzle?"

"We're trying to decipher an anagram." Ami replied.

"That looks like fun." Natsu grinned. "Let me…"

"What do you think you are doing?" Carla snapped, Natsu having erupted in a sneeze.

"We were trying to think." Wendy agreed.

"We were on the verge of getting a flash of inspiration." Erza's sword was drawn out.

"Erza is serious…" Wendy gaped.

"She's the type that really focuses on this kind of thing." Gray agreed.

"Jeez, you scattered the cards all over the place." Ami sighed. "Wait…" she spotted the 'myth' word on the ground. "Is this…?"

"Diao!" Crux was summoned again. "Those four letters, 'Myth' correct? Like an old legend."

"I think we're getting there." Gray grinned.

"What can we do with the remaining letters?" Erza wondered. "Duo… Great… Myth…"

"That's it." Lucy brightened. "There are two books referred to as 'The Two Great Myths'! The author is Will Neville. One book is titled the 'Life of the Clockwork' and it's got those words in it. And as for the other myth… ;The 'Key of the Starry Heavens'!" she pulled out the picture book.

"Isn't that a picture book?" Natsu wondered.

"It's not just any old picture book." Lucy chided. "It's really magical…"

"At any rate, doesn't the word' key' strike you?" Gray cut in.

"Maybe there's some kind of hint inside the book." Erza agreed.

"I don't know if it has to do with that clock hand." Lucy admitted. "But maybe there's a message from my father in this book."

"Would you give me that book?" Samuel asked.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu asked, the door handle exploding inwards.

"The door handle expanded." Gray blinked.

"You've got a rather limited power of expression, it seems." Samuel remarked. "You couldn't say the door handle doubled in size, which broke down the door?"

"An Exceed." Happy gaped. "But was this guy in Extalia?"

"No," Carla corrected. "I bet he was sent to this world at the same time we were, Happy."

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu demanded.

"I am the head of the Legion." Samuel adjusted his glasses. "Samuel."

"So you sniffed us out right away and came running, huh?" Gray retorted.

"Then give us back the clock hand!" Natsu ordered.

"Anyway, you've done exactly as I predicted." Samuel stated, spreading his wings. "I knew you would come here. And that you would find a clue. As indeed, you have. I'm a genius."

"That guy's getting to my nerves." Gray growled. "Ice Make: Lance!"

"Victory goes to the one who makes the first move!" Erza donned on her 'Lightning Empress' armor and let loose a stream of electricity.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu released his breath attack.

"Water Dragon!" Ami let her aqua serpent fly.

"Wait a…" Lucy gaped, Dan having deflected the converging attacks. "No!" she screamed. "What are you doing? I just decided to buy this house back!"

"Hold it!" Gray retorted. "That guy repelled our magic."

"I'm the spearhead of Legion." Dan stated. "Dan Straight is here. Did you get a good look at the power of my shield? Magic Shield: Ricochet. It blocks any and all attacks, then scatters them about."

"Ricochet…" Erza mused. "So everything bounces off it."

"They're going to attack." Samuel warned.

"No matter how many times they attack, nothing will change." Dan declared.

"I'll destroy that thing before it can repel my attack." Natsu went on the offensive.

"I told you to stop it!" Lucy yelled, Dan's shield returning Natsu's flames back.

"Dan, that girl has the book." Samuel pointed.

"Here's the book." Lucy taunted. "Steal it if you can."

"Throb!" Dan went into love-sick mode. "You're beautiful!" he stopped Lucy with his lance. "She's shot me through the heart. By the way, what is your name?"

"Lucy…" Lucy muttered.

"Lucy!" Dan gushed. "I can't stand it! You've touched me to the quick."

"Is he _always_ like this?" Ami looked at Samuel.

"It's begun…" the Exceed sighed.

"Lucy!" Erza jumped in and attacked.

"Cut it out!" Dan dodged the attack. "Don't butt in!"

"Mercury Star Power!" Ami transformed into her more powerful form. "Go, Lucy, Michelle. We can't let them have that book."

"Everyone, we need you on support." Erza ordered, donning on her 'Flight Armour'. "Leave this to us."

"I think we're overwhelmed by that…" Wendy reminded.

"Our brains were at a standstill." Gray added.

"You've got quite a lot of confidence in yourself." Samuel remarked.

"You'd do well not the underestimate us." Dan grinned.

"Let me hit them too." Natsu smirked.

"You protect Lucy." Mercury glared.

"I'm not done talking to you!" Dan snapped, Lucy and Michelle making a break for it.

"Dan, I'll leave Titania and Mercury to you." Samuel instructed, the others heading out.

"Come on then!" Erza accepted the challenge, both females clashing blades with Dan's shield.

"Even physical attacks bounce off?" Mercury frowned, their attacks deflected.

"Alrighty!" Dan counterattacked, taking on Erza.

"What?" Erza blinked, her sword shrinking in size.

Dan took the opening and sent both girls into the ground via a spike from the earth. "Our time is about up." The swordsman remarked. "See you again, Titania, Sailor Mercury."

"Wait a second!" Erza exclaimed, the enlarged books crashing down on them.

"Turtle Shield!" Mercury summoned her water barrier to deflect the books.

* * *

"When did he…" Lucy was stunned to find Samuel before them in the hallway.

"Just as I predicted." The Exceed stated. "The answer came forth simply based on your mental state and the structure of this abode."

"No one wants to hear your rumbling!" Natsu snapped, going on the offense.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted, the Dragon Slayer being hit by Dan's spear.

"Exactly as planned." Samuel nodded, Dan having sent the enlarged versions of the roof tiles crashing on Gray and Wendy.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy ran out.

"Wait a second!" the miniature Natsu screamed, the blue Exceed flattening him under his feet.

"Happy, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked as she and Michelle running in.

"I stepped on him." Happy picked up the doll-sized Natsu.

"Now, why don't you stop running around?" Samuel chided.

"I'm able to change the size of anything I touch with my magic spear." Dan explained. "That's the power of 'Happy Lucky'."

"So, would you hand over the book without any more fuss?" Samuel requested. "I don't like to do things Mary's way. I would prefer to avoid having to get even rougher on you."

"Happy!" Lucy tossed the book up. "Get the book and escape!"

"Not clever by half." Samuel sighed, Happy taking to the skies. "The book is right here." He pulled out the book from under Michelle's skirt. "Everything is cause and effect." He put on his 'Gale-Force Reading Glasses'. "I can read the calculations. That's why I can see through everything that you people do. You can have the book back." He added, Dan's shield absorbing Mercury, Erza, Gray and Wendy's combined attacks. "I memorized its contents."

"Hey!" Lucy exclaimed, the reflected attacks raining on her.

"He left the book here…" Wendy gaped, Samuel having taken Dan away.

"Meaning he doesn't see us as any kind of threat." Carla snapped.

"I swear I'll get them back." Erza swore.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Traveling Companions

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the main pairing.

Chapter 9: Traveling Companions

* * *

"Oh dear…" Mirajane muttered, the shrunken Natsu sitting on Happy's head. "He's so cute."

"Is _that_ what you mean?" Cana blinked.

"Natsu, you're getting kind of heavy." Happy reminded.

"It's not like I'm riding you for fun!" Natsu snapped.

"Hey, Max." Gray picked up the flailing Dragon Slayer. "How about opening your shop again? I bet you could actually sell a lot of slant-eyed munchkin goods."

"I ain't goods!" Natsu protested.

"At that size, you can't blame anyone for seeing you like that." Happy pointed out.

"Everyone, shut up!" Lucy roared, as she and Ami buried their heads in the books. "We can't concentrate! I found out a lot." She reported. "My father followed the contents of this book." She held up the 'Key of the Starry Heavens'. It's about a little girl, who was told she'll become happy if she could gather six special keys, so she goes off to look for them. But in the end, the people around her became unhappy."

"What kind of ending is that?" Happy wondered.

"So then?" Erza prompted.

"It says, 'The First Key goes on a journey'." Lucy read.

"How can a key go on a journey?" Natsu was puzzled.

"Idiot," Gray rebuked. "It's just a metaphor. How can you be so dense? Where did the Legion attack first?"

"That's right." Lucy confirmed. "The clock hand was brought here. In other words, it 'went on a journey'. That's when all the attacks started. The little girl goes on a journey to find the remaining five keys." She added. "And she finds them in different places. In the end, she arrives at a church and finds the sixth key there."

"A church?" Erza echoed. "Don't tell me…"

"No." Ami corrected. "It isn't the Kardia Church in this town. It's much further away."

"How do you know? "Erza asked.

"I did a landscape scan of Magnolia when I got my bearings right, and then when I saw the places in the 'Key of the Starry Heavens', something just clicked. I realized those places were actually modelled after real locations."

"I think my father scattered the five remaining pieces of the clock, hiding one in each place." Lucy concluded. "Anyway, if we go to the places "Key of the Starry Heavens' was based one, I'm positive we'll be able to obtain the remaining parts. I don't know why Legion is after those clock parts. But I can't let them succeed after seeing the prophecy about 'chaos descending'. I'm going to look for the parts."

"What are we gonna do?" Gray inquired. "Legion has probably already figured out the same thing. And if I'm right, this becomes a race against time."

"When the five remaining parts are all gathered, it isn't certain what will happen." Makarov cut in. "However, 'chaos upon the world' must be avoided."

"Let's split up into groups." Erza suggested.

* * *

"Why are we partnered with _her_?" Gray muttered, he, Ami and Juvia walking through the forest.

"Come on, it isn't that bad." Ami chuckled.

"The sun's beautiful rays are like a refreshing smile." Juvia gushed.

"Juvia." Lyon voiced from behind.

"What do _you_ want?" Gray demanded.

"I came." Lyon started. "Anyway, I came. I was worried about the two of you being on your own."

"What's that to be worried about?" Gray snapped.

"Various things." Lyon replied.

"Well, don't follow me." Gray demanded.

"I'm worried…" Lyon looked away. "About this and that."

"And I said worried about what?" Gray glared.

"Awkward silence…" Juvia muttered, the quartet continuing their way.

"Again, _why_ are you tagging along?" Gray glared at Lyon.

"Because there's no way someone like you would be able to find the clock part." Lyon replied. "You're not suited to take on a complicated mission like this in the first place. That hasn't changed, even after seven years. In fact, it's possible that your mind has atrophied during that time."

"What the hell are you talking about, 'atrophied'?" Gray snapped. "For starters, we were all sealed away. For us, no time passed, let alone seven years. Not even Natsu ever said anything like that to me. You wanna have a go?"

"You get hot under the collar so easily." Lyon sighed. "For someone who wields the power of ice, you're like a kid that's full of crap."

"'Full of crap'?" Gray echoed. "That's even worse."

"I'll throw down with you anytime." Lyon remarked. "But right now, searching for the clock piece takes priority. Just leave it to me."

"Something's been bugging me for a while." Ami cut in before Gray erupted, the Fairy Tail mages having introduced Lyon to the newcomer. "Where did you hear that information, Lyon?"

"I don't understand it." Gray muttered. "Why do I feel so run-down?"

"Say, Ami." Juvia broke the uncomfortable silence. "Have you ever received a token of love?"

"Yes, once, that is." Ami flushed a deep red. From someone who was always tying with me on exams that I took under the name 'Mercury'. His was 'Mercurius'. He sent me a love letter, and I…I…"

"Rejected it?" Lyon's curiosity was piqued. "Burnt it?"

"Broke out in hives." Ami mumbled.

The small group was silent before Juvia, then Lyon, began to laugh as Ami giggled as well, but only Lyon noticed Gray was looking ahead, the younger ice mage stiffening at the mention of a love token and seemingly slump his shoulder a little more than he usually did.

"This is it." Gray announced, the group having arrived at their destination.

"Ruins?" Lyon echoed.

"According to Lucy, the piece of the clock should be somewhere in these ruins." Ami noted.

"But how do we look for it?" Juvia wondered.

"Good question." The two males chorused.

"Don't give us 'good question'!" Juvia snapped.

"Seriously!" Ami agreed.

"Men!" both females stormed off.

"Remind me _again_ why we put up with them?" Ami wondered.

"It's times like this, I wonder too." Juvia nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Labyrinth Rhapsody

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the main pairing.

Chapter 10: Labyrinth Rhapsody

* * *

"So… this is it?" Gray blinked, the quartet arriving at the entrance.

"It's obviously suspicious." Lyon remarked.

"For now, the only thing to do is go inside." Juvia suggested.

"Why do I get this sinking feeling this won't be as easy as it sounds?" Ami muttered.

"This is where your path ends." A cloaked figure declared, standing in the group's path.

"That voice…" Ami recognized. "Diviner of the Black Moon! Beruche!"

The Ayakashi sister chuckled and removed the hood of her cloak. "So, the one who goes against the powers of God is still here?" she glared. "Still alive? I would think you gave up or died. I have waited for you, devil."

Ami pulled out her transformation stick, "I am a devil? I gain my powers by the stars. Yours is warped and dark."

"So think what you think, but I know the truth." Beruche scoffed. "You think to face me and win this time?" a wave of water came at Ami, both Gray and Lyon shifting into attack mode.

"Sorry," Gray readied his attack.

"We don't have time to play." Lyon agreed, both ice mages freezing the water wave.

"I won't be beaten!" Beruche snapped, pouring more energy into her frozen attack, the ice wave gaining momentum.

Ami raised up her pen, water surrounding it, then glowed with the colours of her planetary magic. The symbol of Mercury appeared on her forehead, and the 'Star Power Stick' changed, turning thinner and into the symbol of a doctor, a caduceus staff.

Beruche backed off, "What is this?"

Ami straightened, her clothing now turned into her 'Eternal' Senshi suit. "I am Mercury, the Senshi of Water. I will drown you with water!" the powered-up Senshi declared, as her produced her Mercury Lyre. "Shine Snow Illusion!" a cord plucked, and Beruche was engulfed in snow and ice, the resulting ice shards bombarding into the golem gatekeeper's eye and causing the gate to slid open.

* * *

"The remains of a church…" Lyon looked at their surroundings. "That mark…" he spotted the large symbol overhead. "Zentopia?"

"What are those rocks for?" Juvia wondered, seeing the numerous floating stones in the air.

"All of them have engravings on the surface." Lyon added.

"Why don't we split up for now and look for anything that might be a part?" Gray suggested.

"I'll look around the perimeter." Lyon offered.

"I'll check out the inside." Gray added.

"That mark…" Mercury frowned.

"Mercury-sama." Juvia urged.

"These rocks are really suspicious." Lyon concluded. "Think I'll test them out."

"What's this?" Gray asked, coming out.

"When the rocks are hit with magic, they move in the direction of their arrows." Lyon explained, having lined up several stones.

"But for what?" Gray pressed.

"The Zentopia crest over there," Mercury pointed up. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't it look a little off?"

"Now that you mention it…" Gray nodded. "It is a little off. Far as I can recall, it should be more like this." the image of the diamond shaped crest appeared in his head.

"I see." Lyon grinned.

"Perhaps…" Mercury mused, shifting an east-pointing rock into the hole in top right corner of the square.

"What are you gonna do?" Gray asked.

"Move the rocks…" Juvia explained, moving another rock into the bottom right corner of the square.

"You still don't get it." Lyon chided, doing the same with two more stones.

"So that's it." Gray beamed.

"You're slow on the uptake." Lyon scolded. "Now all we need to do is hit these four arrows with magic at the same time."

"Nothing's happening." Juvia blinked, after the four mages sent their magic into the stones.

"Wait." Lyon corrected, the square shifting position. "The light from our magic?" he questioned, the crest started shining.

* * *

"Jeez, wait'll you see where we got blown off to." Gray sighed, the girls stirring.

"It seems we've been teleported here." Lyon noted.

"Are we meant to go through that gate with all the arrow rocks?" Juvia wondered.

"Then the clock parts or whatever are at the end of it?" Lyon surmised, activating his magic.

"We can make a path with these rocks, right?" Gray agreed.

"Probably." Juvia concurred, the two water mages following suit.

"But how thought up this roundabout crap?" Gray wondered, Lyon taking the lead.

"Spicy." Sugar Boy declared.

"I know that voice…" Mercury trailed.

"Sugar Boy!" Gray gaped.

"Thanks to Samuel, I figured out the entrance to the church right away." Sugar Boy remarked. "But I didn't know how to get into this dimension. I'm here thanks to you second-rate mages."

"He's the enemy, huh?" Lyon growled.

"Bastard, you followed us?" Gray hissed.

"Once I get in here, I'll have no use for you." Sugar Boy boasted. "See, this is Zentopia territory, so I can guess where to find the part."

"We're no letting you in there!" Juvia barked.

"Spicy!" Sugar Boy declared. "Suck your thumbs and observe." He sang into his microphone as green slime oozed out from his chest.

"What the hell are you?" Lyon demanded, engulfed in the slime as Gray grabbed Mercury and dodged the wave attack.

"You two got caught?" Gray landed on a floating stone, Juvia, too, was caught in the ooze. "This is that asshole's magic."

"That's right." Sugar Boy grinned. "I do 'Dog Whistle' magic. I can make these pretty hounds dogs do whatever I want. All-righty, time to say bye-bye." He cast his magic to form the rest of the track.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mercury retorted, summoning her wings and shot off after Sugar Boy.

"Hold on." Gray readied his magic. "I'll freeze and shatter that junk."

"Forget about us." Lyon barked.

"Go after him." Juvia agreed. "Mercury-sama needs your help."

"Alright." Gray relented. "If left alone, that gooey stuff zaps your magic and strength, so be careful." He cautioned.

"Who are you talking to?" Lyon chided. "We're both Ul's pupils. This is nothing."

"I figured." Gray agreed.

* * *

"I wonder if you'll follow me." Sugar Boy mused. "Ice Boy."

"We've had enough of your crap." Gray retorted. "I'm gonna make you regret the hell out of ever making an enemy out of Fairy Tail."

"I don't see any sign of Ice Boy." Sugar Boy stopped. "I guess he was just all talk. Surprise!" he gaped, both ice casters standing before him. "When did you get here?"

"It wasn't easy, but we caught up with you." Gray grinned.

"You realized this gate goes around a loop." Sugar Boy noted. "Impressive."

"All it took was a little observation." Gray shrugged.

"It seems I need to have it out with you once and for all." Sugar Boy remarked, sending a stone forward.

"The result will be no different than in Edolas." Gray declared. "I'm gonna kick your ass." He fired the last stone, finishing the path-link. The rock path lit up and the clock engine manifested in the centre of the circle.

"Wonderful." Sugar Boy mused.

"You ain't getting it." Gray declared, pulling off his coat.

"Why are you stripping?" Sugar Boy exclaimed.

"It's my thing." Gray retorted, Mercury face-palming.

"You caught me off-guard with that!" Sugar Boy flustered. "Unbelievable! Why?"

"Shouldn't we be freaking out right about now?" Mercury looked at her companion.

"Wonder if there's a memory-surpassing spell somewhere." Gray mumbled, shivering, Mercury chuckling nervously.

"Get them, little doggy!" Sugar Boy summoned a slime path towards the clock engine.

"Not so fast!" Gray froze the ooze trail. "Ice Make: Floor!"

"Hot!" Sugar Boy grinned, melting the ice.

"What?" Gray gaped, the Dog Whistle mage making a grab for the clock engine, just as he and Mercury touched the metal.

"What the…" Lyon blinked, the trio vanishing in a flash of light.

"Mercury-sama and the bad guy disappeared?" Juvia wondered.

"No, my bet is they returned to our world." Lyon reasoned. In which case…"

"If we don't' jump into that light, too…" Juvia added.

"It's this magic that's doing it." Lyon concluded. "Alright, time to make a real effort. Relax," he assured, in the 'Iced Shell' pose. "I'm just gonna release some magic. Focus on not getting caught up in its effect. Let's go." He instructed, having freed them both.

* * *

"Gimme the part!" Gray demanded, tugging at the metal against Sugar Boy, Mercury standing at the side, sweatdropping.

"You'll have to pry it from my… cold... dead…" Sugar Boy snapped.

"Let go and back off." Gray barked. "Otherwise, I'll…"

"Yes!" Sugar Boy gushed. "I love you, too!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray exclaimed. "I mean, I'm not like that!"

"You're cold in both heart and soul, aren't you, Ice Boy?" Sugar Boy flushed. "In that case, I'll just have to deliver my hot feelings… directly." And blasted both ice casters with his Hot Slime. "Spicy, right? It's the property of fire I absorbed from Natsu. I guess he was pretty cute too."

"This goop ain't nothing I can't handle." Gray shifted into offensive pose.

"Gray, how long are you gonna let this goofball walk all over you?" Lyon snapped, freezing the orange ooze. "Get a hold of yourself! Don't bring shame on Ul."

"Don't kid me!" Gray retorted, breaking free. "This wasn't the fault of Ul's magic. I was just holding back."

"Mercury-sama, together!" Juvia powered up a water sphere.

"Like I said." Gray added, he and Lyon merging their powers together with Mercury's attack. "You're gonna regret the hell out of ever making an enemy out of Fairy Tail."

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury released her charged-up ice storm at Sugar Boy, sending the Dog Whistle mage to the ground.

"I'm taking this." Gray claimed the clock piece.

"And so, you're taking along my heart?" Sugar Boy muttered.

Mercury chuckled nervously at Gray's cringe.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. The Moment That's Activated

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the main pairing.

Chapter 11: The Moment That's Activated

* * *

"You…" Byro growled, Erza blocking off his 'Divine Arrow' before he cast it at Coco.

"Last time we didn't have a chance to cross swords." Erza remarked. "But we finally meet again, Byro Cracy. Aiming an attack at your comrade in a fit of rage, it makes me sick!"

"Hey, you don't bully the weak." Gray agreed.

"Why Lyon?" Happy wondered.

"Jeez," Gray smirked. "I had a hunch there was trouble, so we hustled on over here and look what we've got."

"Everyone." Lucy gaped, the rest having gathered up the various clock parts. "You all found the parts of the clock."

"Gajeel is here?" Natsu noticed his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"Carla's team found a part too." Happy beamed.

"Look, everyone." Romeo pointed. "There's the one we found."

"As you can see," Erza declared. "We've obtained all five parts. All that's left is the clock hand you people stole from Lucy. And you will give it back."

"If you want it, come and get it, Titania." Byro taunted.

"You stand against all of us?" Erza echoed. "We're going to seal away all the parts of the clock and keep them safe. So just give it to me without protest." She summoned her blade.

"I can't do that." Byro replied. "The Infinity Clock originally belonged to Zentopia. We're bound to take charge of it."

"Is that right?" Lucy turned to Dan.

"This is the first time I've heard." The swordsman admitted.

"You're all in too deep." Byro added, the clock pieces started resonating. "You peered at the darkness that mustn't be seen. Already, I cannot allow you to leave here alive."

"Balderdash!" Erza gave the attack order, swapped to her 'Heaven's Wheel Armour'. "Let's go!"

"Everyone, wait!" Lucy warned, everyone else releasing their attacks. "Magic doesn't work… Hey!" she gaped when Natsu added his own attack in the fray.

"Pitiful." Byro muttered, nullifying the magical beams coming towards him.

"So this is what that guy was talking about." Gray remembered what Sugar Boy had warned.

"Even against our numbers…" Erza growled.

"Magic doesn't work on him." Natsu reminded, Team Natsu reforming.

"Who knew he was this strong?" Erza admitted.

"For sure, this is a pain in the ass." Gray agreed.

"No matter how many of you attack at once, it makes no difference." Byro taunted. "Against me, mages are no longer mages."

"Then, there's nothing for it." Erza remarked.

"We'll just have to beat the crap out of you with our bare hands." Gray grinned.

"Then come." Byro accepted the challenge. "Even in a physical fight, I'm trained to take on 50 people at once."

"Be careful." Erza cautioned. "He's a master at the fighting arts."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Gray cracked his knuckles.

"Nee-san, look!" Michelle exclaimed, the clock pieces floating off. "The clock!"

"What…" Lucy muttered. "What's happening?" she wondered, the clock started to drone as it assembled together.

"That damn thing is noisy." Natsu complained.

"Is that an alarm clock?" Happy mused.

"The crypt will be destroyed." Erza warned.

"Let's not just stand around." Gray urged. "We gotta hurry."

"What's this smell?" Natsu sniffed the air. "I know what it is." He hissed. "They're here." He declared, the Reborn Oracion Seis appearing before them.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Reborn Oración Seis Appears!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the main pairing.

Chapter 12: Reborn Oración Seis Appears!

* * *

"Them!" Natsu glared.

"Oracion Seis!" Lucy gaped.

"Don't they seem really different?" Gray inquired.

"It looks like the members are different too." Erza agreed.

"Three in a row." Jackpot grinned, running his slots. "It really is Oracion Seis. No, the reborn Oracion Seis. I'm very glad to make your acquaintance."

"Reborn Oracion Seis?" Team Natsu echoed.

"That's right." Midnight confirmed. "Yes, indeed. We're the reborn Oracion Seis. Please remember me henceforth as Brain II."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu snapped. "'The Second'? You bastards jut come strolling in… what do you want?"

"I just have one wish." Brain II replied. "To carry out my father's will. To destroy everything that has a form."

"You're still talking about that nonsense?" Erza retorted.

"Legion, Fairy Tail…" Brain II continued. "Your mission is now over."

"What the devil is that?" Dan gaped as the 'Oracion Seis' markings glowed on the clock's surface.

"Dan, don't let them get it." Byro warned.

"Alright." Dan readied for battle. "Understood."

"You gotta be kidding." Natsu snapped. "That's our line."

"Stay out of the way!" Dan barked, as he and Byro charged at the enemy.

"The maggots are swamping." Brain II snorted.

"I'll knock that right back at you!" Dan raised his shield, Brain II releasing his Mercury Crystal- powered 'Dark Rando' attack.

"That shield didn't repel it?" Coco gaped, the attack going through.

"Back off!" Byro instructed. "To me, all forms of magic…" he was cut off when Brain II blasted him and Natsu with another 'Dark Rando'.

"What happened to his magic nullifying?" Gray was confused.

"What was that?" even Erza was puzzled.

"It refracted the range of Byro's magic and attacked simultaneously." Jackpot explained. "The power of the Mercury Crystal is truly marvelous! That's why he's called Brain-sama!"

"Carla, do you feel it?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, extraordinary, menacing magic power." The white Exceed agreed.

"Ownership of the 'Infinity Clock' is determined by the mage that carves his seal on it." Brain II added. "Therefore, just now," he teleported onto the clock. "This clock has become our property."

"What a pleasant sound." Angel gushed, the clock droning.

"Hey, suddenly coming out of nowhere and snatching it away is cowardly!" Lucy retorted.

"People of the darkness like us aren't even permitted to touch this clock." Angel shrugged. "So that's why we gathered you."

"We were used…" Lucy breathed. "Then why on earth…" she turned to Michelle. "Did my father…"

"Shut the hell up!" Natsu barked, letting loose a 'Fire Dragon Roar', which Erigor blocked with his wind.

"Wind…" Erigor droned. "Nothing is as gentle as that. It's a storm." His hood was blown back. "A storm is coming."

"You're…" Natsu recognized the wind mage.

"My name is Grim Reaper." Erigor added.

"Brain, how long are we going to waste time here?" Cobra was not amused.

"We have a grand aim, don't we?" Angel reminded.

"I know," Brain II replied. "But there's Fairy Tail. I can't forget the humiliation from seven years ago. Play with them a bit, Cobra, Racer." He powered the two up with the Mercury Crystal in his hand.

"They're coming!" Erza droned on her armour. "Engage!" she gave the order.

"Yeah!" both Natsu and Gray charged.

"What was that just now?" Happy gaped, Racer taking out the three elemental mages. "I couldn't see anything."

"It's like another person altogether." Mercury agreed, Gray and Erza skidded to a stop. "In both speed and power."

"What happened to his 'Slow Magic'?" Erza questioned.

"I don't think he's using it here." Gray remarked.

"Yo." Cobra appeared behind Wendy and Carla. "It's been a long time, shrine maiden of the sky and cat. There's something I want to ask you. What," he started, reading both females' minds. "You don't know the answer? Then begone!"

"I can't move…" Wendy winced.

"What is this overpowering feeling?" Carla wondered.

"Wait, Cobra!" Natsu roared. "Your opponent is me."

"As always, your voice is abrasive." Cobra snorted, blasting Natsu and everyone else off with his 'Sound Wall'.

"What was that?" Carla gaped, the group knocked onto the ground.

"The sound became an incredible wall of pressure." Ami winced, the shockwave knocking her out of her transformation.

"I can hear your despair," Cobra taunted. "Be destroyed by your own voice."

"Slow…" Racer tsked, taking out Elfman.

"A gale force wind from the fore," Erigor faced off against Erza and Gray. "Becomes a tornado." Blasting both mages off with his whirlwind.

"The difference in power between us is obvious." Angel taunted.

"Wasting time." Cobra agreed.

"Fairy Tail is weak." Erigor added.

"Let's get going." Brain II pressed.

"Return it…" Ami hissed, getting to her feet despite her injuries. "Give my Mercury Crystal back!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Brain II taunted, showing off the watery sphere. "You'll have to get it back yourself, that is, if you can. Angel, get rid of them."

"Understood." Angel smirked.

"You have _no_ idea who you're dealing with." Ami growled, her magical aura flaring up as she flickered between his human self and her Queen form. "You have stolen what does not belong to you; a power you can never fathom, and yet, you deem yourself capable of using it. Return to me, Mercury Crystal." She whispered a command and the said gem flew towards its rightful mistress.

"Angel, what are you waiting for?" Brain II demanded. "Get rid of them!"

"The cost is 30…" Angel summoned her coins. "Maiden who walks with the Celestial Spirits, I was a child then. But now, as my name implies, I am an angel. You think your Spirits can stand up against an angel? I'll show you some beautiful Angel Magic. But before that, people will grovel before me, despair and sacrifice their own lives. Look at the power that comes from the light of my own name! I summon the angel that calls forth victory: Barakiel! Protect the seal and seal away this burial ground!"

"An angel you may be," Queen Isis summoned her Polaris Crystal. "But can you defeat a Goddess? Polaris Mercury Power!" she countered with her crystal's power.

* * *

"Men!" Natsu awoke to Ichiya hovering over him.

"Natsu, you regained consciousness"! Happy beamed.

"Where are we?" Natsu asked.

"Blue Pegasus." Happy supplied.

"Did you remember my parfum?" Ichiya posed.

"You saved me?" Natsu blinked. "Where's everyone?"

"Worry not." Ichiya assured. "They're all just sleeping. No one is seriously injured, so we're just letting them rest up a bit."

"Oh my!" Master Bob gushed. "Natsu is up, too?"

"Jeez, how long are you gonna sleep?" Gray deathpanned.

"You better give your thanks to them, too." Erza added.

"This is incredible, you know?" Lucy recalled. "Ichiya was the one who saved us from under all that wreckage."

"I see." Natsu noted. "Thanks."

"We're comrades who fought together." Ichiya replied. "I need no thanks."

"There are so many good men here." Master Bob beamed. "Such a waste for them to mix up with the women. I was looking after you, Gray." He flitted over to the ice mage.

"I'm grateful, Master Bob." Erza nodded.

"You lied down right next to him, right?" Happy popped up.

"Don't tell me that!" Gray went into meltdown mode.

"What happened to the Trimens?" Ami made her appearance, still in her Queen form.

"Hibiki and the others are in a different land for a different matter." Ichiya replied.

"Where's Lyon?" Gray thought to ask.

"Ichiya dropped him off at Lamia Scale." Erza supplied.

"And Legion?" Natsu asked.

"I didn't see anyone there but you folks." Ichiya replied.

"I see." Isis nodded, taking a seat beside Gray. "Though we could have done _without_ the posing."

"Harsh." Gray joked, Ichiya taking a fatal stab to the heart, metaphorically of course. "So, when are you changing back?" he looked at the Queen.

"I have _no_ idea." Isis admitted.

"I have also heard of Oracion Seis' resurrection." Ichiya composed himself. "You have my support."

"I know we can rely on you." Erza nodded.

"Huh, where's Michelle?" Lucy wondered.

"She said she was going out to get some fresh air a little while ago." Gray replied.

* * *

"I see…" Lucy breathed, re-reading the 'Key of the Starry Sky' once more. "We were wrong."

"What did you say?" Erza was puzzled.

"I understand." Lucy declared. "Now I understand. It meant we mustn't collect them. I'm telling you! We weren't supposed to collect them. That's what the message in this book meant. The pieces of the clock… we weren't supposed to collect them."

"So, that's what Angel was talking about." Ami realized, having reverted back. "They were waiting for us to collect them?"

"So it seems." Carla agreed. "That image was a warning."

"I tried to figure it out and got cocky…" Lucy sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"It sounds like the outcome was truly bitter." Ichiya noted, Ami wrapping Lucy in a comforting hug.

"Too bitter." Lucy wailed. "I just know that something bad is going to happen."

"Well, your father _did_ beat about the bush." Natsu stated.

"Yeah, right?" Happy agreed. "He was roundabout what that anagram or whatever."

"At least it was too difficult for someone I know." Carla shrugged.

"All he had to do was tell us not to collect them." Gray piped in.

"There are some people who get a fever from thinking about something too much." Erza added.

"Maybe my magic powers up with that fever." Natsu quipped.

"Lucy's laughing." Happy joked, Lucy cracking a smile.

"Well, after all, you're all weird." Lucy replied.

"What would be the point of brooding?" Natsu shrugged.

"Are you all trying to cheer me up?" Lucy giggled.

"You really think that's likely?" Natsu looked away.

"At this rate, it'll probably rain tomorrow, too." Gray grinned.

"What's that?" Natsu went into 'eternal-rival' mode. "You looking for a fight?"

"See, you were trying to cheer her up." Gray glared.

"If you're going to fight, take it outside!" Master Bob roared. "But don't fight for my sake!" he hugged the two boys.

"It ain't for your sake!" Gray exclaimed, trying to get out of the Guild Master's embrace.

"Gray's going to need lots of TLC after this is over." Ami giggled.

"This is the Fairy Tail I know and love." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Ichiya advised. "But then, you recover. Look at all your friends you have here who adore you. It would be difficult for anything to change that. If you keep that in mind, you should be able to get back on your feet any number of times."

"Right." Lucy nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Unleashed Despair

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the main pairing.

Chapter 13: Unleashed Despair

* * *

"My, what a handsome man." Angel mused, Gray's group having met up with her.

"The new Oracion Seis." Gray growled.

"You're the one they call Angel?" Freed inquired.

"Angel, you're my angel." Dan declared.

"Why do we _always_ run into the weird ones?" Ami muttered, the swordsman going into love-stuck mode.

"Who's that?" Freed wondered. "He's Oracion Seis, too?"

"No!" Gray snapped.

"I'm the advent lanceman of the Legion Corps, Dan Straight." Dan introduced himself. "I've switched from being all Lucy, to being all Angel."

"Let me get it clear that I'm all for Laxus." Freed added.

"What are you trying to compete about here?" Gray wondered.

"Off-topic!" Ami shouted.

"Hey, you." Gray glared at Angel. "Why did you stash the 'Infinity Clock'?"

"A query that lacks intelligence." Angel shrugged. "Cost, 40. Come forth from the light. Heed my name, and be embraced by its power."

"That's Angel Magic." Freed noted.

"How deep, how divine." Dan gushed. "But that shadow in her eyes is a cause for concern."

"Angel of Sunlight, Shamsiel, be summoned!" Angel called forth the stone angel.

"Hey, are you feeling fine?" the stone angel greeted.

"What is this thing?" Gray gaped.

"It's all chubby and cute." Dan added.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or freaked out." Ami admitted. "Eternal Mercury Power! Well, at least they aren't bubble-shaped shoulder pads." the Eternal-level Senshi muttered.

"You may play with them." Angel told her summon.

"Roger." Shamsiel droned. "Let's play."

"I'll play with you!" Dan jumped in for a hug, only to be punched off.

"Idiot." Eternal Mercury muttered.

"What the hell did you come here for?" Gray exclaimed.

"Endless Winter!" Eternal Mercury let loose her updraft of icy water, turning Shamsiel into an ice block. "Too bad the 'Endless' bit isn't true. Get him before he breaks free; if it's even a he."

"Dark Écriture: Pain." Freed cast his spell.

"Ice Make: Saucer!" Gray released his ice disc.

"It tingles…" Shamsiel taunted, shattering his ice prison.

"Okay, I am officially creeped out." Eternal Mercury muttered.

"Sunlight of an angel is blinding." Shamsiel grinned, releasing his light beam.

"Good job." Angel praised, Shamsiel bringing her the Celestial Spirit mage who was hiding out in the cathedral.

"I found him." The stone angel headed the mage over. "I captured the Celestial Spirit mage."

"The Anti-Link amplitude limiter." Angel stroked the ruby dagger, the barely awake Gray gritting his teeth as he watched, Shamsiel's attack had knocked the other two mages out cold. "I'm going to activate it. Beautiful."

"Even if you sever my biological link, there are more of us…" the mage reminded.

"According to the information he got out of Father Fabrizio," Angel stated, taking out the mage with no remorse. "There are two left. And you," she had Shamsiel bring the Eternal Senshi over. "Will be our key. At last, our prayers will be answered."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Real Nightmare

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the main pairing.

Chapter 14: Real Nightmare

* * *

"So, you're awake, Goddess of Winter." Brain II greeted the stirring water mage. "Today is a birthday, for today is when you will become one with the 'Infinity Clock', it is the birth of a new world. I welcome you, Lady Tula. Cry! Scream!" he taunted, his magic turning Ami's dress into rags. "But no one will come here! My body…" he was forced to back off when his Darkness magic was repelled by Ami's Immortal Blood. "Why? What is this? I see…" he realized. "The power of the Immortal is a positive force and it's very difficult to combine it with my own Darkness Magic…. Damn you, Winter Goddess" he roared. "But you will be mine! The 'Infinity Clock' will devour you!" laughing manically, he left the weeping girl alone.

"Gray…" Ami whispered. _What the…_ her eyes widened as her memories grew fuzzy. _Why can't I remember?_

* * *

"Congratulations on the restoration of the Infinity Castle, Brain II." Klodoa praised.

"It's been tough on you, huh, Klodoa?" Brain II asked the staff.

"No, no." the talking stick corrected. "All I did was follow Master Zero's orders. That being said, we've progressed this far because of Master Zero's favourite thing; your skill. I'm impressed, as always. And on top of that, this smart alec brat. It's also impressive how Imitatia used her."

"Michelle…" Lucy, now crucified onto the 'Infinity Castle', looked at Imitatia "Tell me… Why…?"

"My name is Imitatia." Imitatia replied. "Not Michelle. Stop making me tell you that."

"We have a Celestial Spirit Mage." Brain II added. "And we have sealed off the Immortal's thoughts. The endless nightmare will begin… The biological link takes powerful magic to work," he explained. "So if it's severed by the Anti-Link, the advance of time on the body and mind becomes extremely slow as a reaction. Then, the person sleeps for 100 years. It's a sort of sacrifice so that we'll be able to control the 'Infinity Clock'."

"That's just like treating people as tools!" Lucy retorted.

"So what?" Brain II shrugged.

"I'm doing this for your sake, Nee-san." Imitatia stated. "It wasn't all a lie."

"Let's can the chatter." Klodoa cut in.

"Brain, let's get started." Imitatia reminded.

"Good idea, Imitatia." Brain II agreed. "Lucy Heartfilla, very shortly, it will be time to say farewell. The endless nightmare is beginning." He declared, starting to merge Lucy with the 'Infinity Clock'. "Chaos… Cover the whole world… We shall now greet the time which will never dry! Never ruin! Never end! You shall become one with the girl who possesses Immortal Blood, and eternity will become perpetuity! The eternal lingering which had not existed since life forms were first born! Who do we give gratitude for this joy to? God? There is no God! If we are to praise one anyway, he will now be born! 'Infinity Castle'!"

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. To the Infinity Castle

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the main pairing.

Chapter 15: To the Infinity Castle

* * *

"Racer failed?" Brain II mused, having gotten word about Racer's defeat. "Cobra, Angel, stop them."

"They're coming." Imitatia stated, sensing Gildarts' power. "Your dear comrades are coming, Nee-san."

"My comrades are…" Lucy gasped. "You mean Fairy Tail?"

"But they'll lose their lives." Imitatia added.

"What do you mean?" Lucy demanded. "Why will they lose their lives?"

"It's your fault, Nee-san." Imitatia replied. "They adore you so much, they'll die. I won't let anyone have you, Nee-san. You're mine!"

"Girl who holds most of the 12 Gold Keys," Klodoa started. "Who opens the gates to other worlds, you possess a high level of magic."

"This clock that was sealed away by Celestial Spirit Mages can only be controlled by the magic of a Celestial Spirit Mage." Brain II explained.

"Relax, the two of you are just sacrifices." Klodoa remarked.

"The clock is in our possession." Brain II added. "Through both your magic, the Infinity Castle will be tune with our intentions."

"With 'Real Nightmare', individual values are controlled." Imitatia continued. "And as a result, discord will disappear from the world. I'm proud. Nee-san, you and the Immortal are going to give people true freedom."

"It appears that Rapowant is no longer with us." Klodoa noted.

"His role was already done." Brain II snorted. "Although he was a puppet made from my father's hair, in the end, he was disposable."

"What's that?" Lucy retorted. "I don't care if you create it from magic or what, but a life is a life."

"Incorrect." Imitatia corrected. "What's more important is the heart. That's what that _thing_ was lacking in. Something's coming closer."

"Is it Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"No…" Imitatia replied. "This is…"

"I found you." Samuel flew in. "My calculations were right."

"That's… Samuel?" Lucy recognized the Exceed.

"Lucy-nee-san belongs to me." Imitatia stepped forward to battle. "I won't let anyone else have her." summoning her shield, she sent the Exceed crashing to the ground. "It's ironic. We used Legion and now you're after her life, while we're protecting her."

"Lucy!" Natsu hollered, as he, Elfman and Coco ran in.

"Nee-san's never going to go back to you people." Imitatia readied for battle. "All Nee-san needs is me. I won't let anyone have Nee-san."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. An Angel's Tears

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the main pairing.

Chapter 16: An Angel's Tears

* * *

"Out of my way, Michelle." Natsu demanded.

"Don't come any closer to Nee-san." Imitatia instructed. "Leave us alone. Listen to me and your lives will be spared."

"What's that?" Natsu growled.

"You have some gall tricking us." Elfman snapped. "And you call yourself a Man?"

"Release the princess now!" Coco ordered.

"Michelle." Lucy called.

"Don't worry." Imitatia assured. "I'll protect you, Nee-san."

"That's our line!" Coco retorted

"Elfman and I will draw her away." Natsu laid down the battle plans. "Meanwhile, you grab Lucy and Ami and get out of here, Coco."

"Roger!" the other two chorused.

"Let's go!" Natsu gave the cue.

"Man!" Elfman went into 'Beast Soul' mode, Imitatia having dodged Natsu's 'Fire Dragon Roar'.

"Elfman, Coco!" Natsu gaped, Imitatia kicking Elfman to the ground, sending him crashing into the staircase where Coco was.

"Natsu, be careful." Elfman warned, having saved the girl. "She locks on to the vitals. Last time, she took you out in one shot, remember? One shot."

"Don't day it twice." Natsu retorted, Imitatia forming her 'Flower Shield'.

"The human's body is interesting, isn't it?" Imitatia questioned. "No matter how strong the person, if you strike his weak spot, they'll suffer intense pain and lost control of their body." She pulled out her 'Flower Sword'.

"Are you really the cry-baby, kluzy, gluttonous Michelle?" Natsu wondered.

"That was just a performance so that I could blend in with the Guild." Imitatia replied. "And my name is Imitatia. I'm a member of the new Oracion Seis."

"How dare you!" Elfman jumped in, his 'Beast Arm: Jet Black Sword' activated. "You damned liar!"

"Intense pain and losing control of your body…" Natsu came in, his flaming fist clocked back after Elfman was taken down. "Is what you get from this!" his punch sent Imitatia into the wall.

"You're not coming out!" Coco winced, trying to pull Lucy out of the 'Infinity Clock'.

"It's useless." Imitatia taunted. "My body doesn't feel pain. It doesn't matter what I'm hit with, I'll never give in. Likewise, I won't be taken in by any silly emotions."

"Silly, huh?" Natsu snorted. "Then why's your eye like that? Somebody who fights with confidence, bad guy or not, has a stronger brightness in his eyes. They don't have a hesitant look in their eye like you do."

"Coco, you done over there?" Elfman shouted.

"She's not budging." Coco yelled back. "And Ami… she's like a doll." She looked at the emotionless water mage sitting on the platform. "She doesn't make a single expression nor say a single thing."

"I'm not hesitant about anything." Imitatia was confident. "This is all for Nee-san's sake. My heart won't be swayed."

"Is that so?" Natsu's flaming fists were punched together. "Well, we won't be hesitant either. If Happy's hunch is right, the only way to save Lucy is by wiping the floor with you. So I'm gonna go all out. Roar of the Fire Dragon!" he fired his fire beam as Elfman charged in.

"That doesn't feel hot at all!" Imitatia blocked off both attacks.

"Take Over!" Elfman came down from the sky. "Bear Arms! What is this?" he exclaimed, Imitatia entangling him within her vines.

"My cilice brings pain to any and all vulnerable spots." Imitatia explained.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu released his attack.

"Tricking and using Lucy Heartfilla is your goal?" Coco went into battle mode, having left her post as she ran along the wall. "Is that your duty?"

"Duty?" Imitatia echoed, throwing Coco off balance. "I don't follow such thoughtless things as 'duty'. I follow my heart and decide what to do. It's exactly because my heart aches that I have such strong feelings. Magic is the heart. And no one can beat the power of my feelings."

"One of the engraved seals has disappeared." Lucy droned. "There are three left."

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu called. "Stay with us!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. I Can Hear the Voices Of My Friends

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 16 out, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the main pairing.

Chapter 17: I Can Hear the Voices Of My Friends

* * *

"Warning," Lucy droned. "Another one of the engraved seals has been removed. If the remaining three disappear, the owners will lose the right of possession."

"Lucy, get a hold of yourself! Natsu hollered.

"Struggle how you might," Brain II taunted. "It's pointless. In mere moments, Lucy Heartfilla will merge with the 'Infinity Clock'."

"And when that happens, it'll become possible for us to take control of 'Real Nightmare'." Klodoa boasted.

"I won't let you lay a hand on Nee-san." Imitatia swore. "She's going to stay with me forever. Forever… For eternity…"

"You say you wanna be with Lucy forever?" Natsu echoed. "What about Lucy's feelings? She trusted you, and even after she realized you betrayed her, she wants to believe in you again. Can't you hear that voice?"

"There's nothing to hesitate over." Brain II scoffed. "You're just trying to take back what you lost, Imitatia."

"Michelle!" Natsu barked.

"I'm sure Nee-san will be happier this way!" Imitatia insisted, striking out at Natsu with her vine frail. "After all, we were always together."

"Liar!" Romeo's flames blasted her off. "Why are you still lying? You're not the real Michelle. Even if you were together, it was a big lie."

"That's not true!" Imitatia snapped. "I was…"

"After Lucy-nee lost her family, imagine how happy she was when she met you!" Romeo went on the offensive. "Why did you betray her? Why did you tell her such an awful lie? She believed that you were her friend. Me too… I thought you… Goddamn it!" he roared.

"You can't let them shake you, Imitatia." Klodoa urged. "Anyone who stands in your way is an enemy."

"Say something… Michelle!" Romeo barked.

"Do it." Brain II ordered callously.

"Romeo!" Natsu gasped, Imitatia having slammed her vine shield into the wide-open teen.

"Dammit…" Romeo muttered and passed out.

"I got it, Michelle." Natsu stated. "Figuring out who the hell you are can wait until later. Right now, I'm going to kick your ass and save Lucy."

"There's still no 'call' from the main body." Klodoa noted. "Then, it would be good to play with you two as a slideshow to the ceremony of birth, Natsu Dragoneel, Romeo Coblot. We'll kill you slowly and make you watch as we devour the Winter Goddess."

"Now, finish him off." Brain II encouraged, Imitatia having Natsu on the ropes. "I'll do whatever is needed to make your prayer come true."

"Bind that man, my vines!" Imitatia let loosed her vine whips.

"Warning, murderous intent detected nearby." Lucy droned. "Approaching rapidly."

"Samuel!" Coco blinked, the said grown Exceed bursting in from the roof.

"Lucy Heartfilla." Samuel revealed his claws. "I'll stop the 'Infinity Clock' by spilling your blood!" he charged in, claws outstretched. "Coco, move!" he ordered, the girl blocking his path. "I don't have time to argue with you."

"Then tear through me with those claws first." Coco stood firm.

"You…" Samuel withdrew. "I'm not doing this for the sake of the church's doctrine. I'm following my own heart."

"Even though you know it's wrong?" Coco shot back.

"That's right." Samuel replied. "But to put an end to this chaos, I have no other choice."

"Why, you!" Happy head-butted Samuel off.

"Leave this to me." Lily stated. "Is that the answer you arrived at?" he asked Samuel. "I'm gonna wipe that decision to take a life right out of your head. Sammy!" he spread his wings and tackled Samuel out.

"Lucy, wake up!" Happy urged. "Can you hear me, Lucy?"

"I… can hear you." Lucy muttered. "But I can't do anything. Everyone is lying on the ground in front of me. I can't move my body…"

"Tears…" Coco spotted Lucy's tears.

"She can hear our voices." Happy realized.

"Lucy's fighting, too." Natsu declared, burning off his restrains. "This showdown ain't over yet."

"Whatever he tries to do, it's too late." Brain II shrugged as Imitatia renewed her fight with Natsu. "You people have no chance."

"Change her back!" Happy demanded, realizing that Ami was not responding to any of his calls. "What did you do to Ami? Making her face look like a doll…!"

"A doll?" Klodoa echoed. "You could say that. That woman can no long hear anyone's voice, or see anyone."

"In a state where 'the power to live' has been razed to the limit," Brain II added. "The difference between the powers of positivity and negativity is infinity close to nothing. Right now, the power of negativity, the 'Infinity Castle', can devour the power of positivity. And now, if the 'Infinity Castle' expands the 'power of chaos' to its limit…"

"His Grace?" Coco echoed, Warren's telepathy having reached them, the Archbishop having informed the group that destroying the chains would halt the merging.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu attacked.

"What tenacity." Imitatia remarked. "This is the power of your feelings?"

"Looks like I still have a chance, huh?" Natsu chuckled.

"A faint hope, at least." Brain II snorted. "Go ahead and do your worst."

"Warning, another engraved seal has been erased." Lucy droned. "There are two left."

"Cobra is down?" Klodoa echoed. "I don't believe it."

"What my father left undone, the destruction of everything that has form," Brain II added. "And bringing about nothingness and chaos. It didn't work seven years ago. But this time, I won't let you interfere, Natsu Dragoneel." And blasted him off with his 'Reflector'. "I'll tell you one thing. The 'Infinity Clock' girl that you're trying to save… It's already too late to save her. 100 years of sleep is as simple as falling off a log. Lucy Heartfilla is becoming one with the 'Infinity' Clock', and when it's done, she'll lose her body and mind, too. And once she's become a piece of the clock, she'll be erased from everyone's memories as well."

"Erased… What?" Imitatia was stunned. "I mean… Nee-san is going to be together with me…"

"She won't leave you." Brain II assured. "She's just going to be a tool. You can be with her as much as you like. It'll work out well. For someone like you, she'll be the perfect partner."

"No…" Imitatia dropped her weapon. "What I wished for… What I prayed for… That's not it!" she let her shield fly towards the staircase. "Nee-san!" she swung herself over to the clock. "Move!" she demanded, stopping Ulyo, Coco and Happy. "Nee-san… I…" she slammed her shield at the 'Infinity Clock'. "I'm sorry!" she repeated her attack. "I'm sorry! I…"

"This is no good." Klodoa tsked.

"It's nonsense." Brain II agreed. "Imitatia, your role is finished. Return to garbage." He blasted Imitatia from behind, reverting her back to her doll form. "Pathetic, filthy doll." He stomped on the toy."

"You…" Natsu growled.

"Natsu-nii!" Romeo sent his flames at Natsu who swallowed the fire.

"Come and get me!" Brain II challenge, Natsu slamming him across the face with a charged-up flaming fist.

"Is it that funny to you when someone's sad?" Natsu hissed. "In that case, I'll beat you until you won't be able to crack a smile."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Lucy and Ami

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 17 out, this is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the main pairing.

Chapter 18: Lucy and Ami

* * *

"Just a little more." Brain II grinned, continuing his battle with Natsu. "Just a little more and my father's will can be carried out."

"Natsu, at this rate, Lucy…" Happy turned to Natsu, Coco slamming her fists at the 'Infinity Clock', trying to awaken Lucy.

"I ain't gonna let you vanish!" Natsu swore.

"Can you still stand?" Elfman was by Romeo's side.

"Michelle…" Romeo muttered.

"Yeah," Elfman nodded. "But if you're a Man, you cry only after you do what needs to be done."

"They're cutting through the chains, so why…?" Happy wondered.

"We won't be in time like this." Romeo stood up.

"Anyway, we're going to defeat the Oracion Seis." Elfman agreed.

"Klodoa." Brain II instructed.

"Leave this to me." The talking staff assured. "I'm not letting anyone get in our way."

"You guys snap that stick in half." Natsu smirked. "I'm gonna knock that sneer right off this one's face."

"Your flames will never burn me." Brain II declared. "In the end, your magic will run out."

"Is that right?" Natsu mused, dodging the attack. "And yet, you're totally on the defensive. I got you shaking in your boots."

"Say what you like." Brain II shrugged. "Loathe me. But also fear and respect me. I received my power by making a huge sacrifice. I'm as powerful as my father now. Become a resident of the World of Nil, Salamander. Genesis Zero! I cast open the Gate of Wraithwail! Travellers of nothingness, devour this man's soul, his memories, his very existence. Cease to exist, in the name of Zero! Fitting for two friends." He grinned. "You're caught in a world of darkness, while the little girl is trapped in time without an exit. Struggle as he might, there's no way he can get out of there. Goodbye, Dragon Mage. It's awakening!" he grinned, the orange orb of the 'Infinity Castle' burning a bright amber as Lucy was sucked into it. "The time has finally come for the main body to awaken!"

"Something is…" Elfman exclaimed. "Sketchy! Coco, get Ami out of there while you still have the chance! We can't allow that thing to take Ami too!"

"Everything is going according to plan." Brain II remarked. "Now, all that is left is to merge with the girl of Winter. Come now, into the 'Infinity Castle', Mizuno Ami."

"No…!" Romeo protested. "We have to protect Ami no matter what!"

"I won't kill you yet." Brain II stated, taking out Elfman and Romeo with a single blast. "If I did, there would be no point in bringing all of you here. I'll show you. Watch with eyes opened and bodies immobilized. Watch, Fairy Tail!"

"Somebody, please get up!" Romeo screamed.

"I can't keep crying forever." Lucy swore. "Apologize to Michelle. Give Natsu back!"

"What's happening?" Coco winced as the clock started burning brightly.

"It's blinding!" Happy shielded his eyes.

"What is this?" Brain II was stunned. "The girl…" he realized. "With just one engraved seal left, it must be impossible to have complete control over the 'Infinity Castle. I was careless."

"I heard you, Lucy!" Natsu burst out of the barrier.

"What's that?" Coco was astonished as Natsu slammed a punch right across Brain II's face.

"It's Lucy." Happy declared. "She used the 'Infinity Clock' to sic 'Real Nightmare' on him."

"Sacrifice, you say?" Natsu growled.

"They say magic is the heart." Brain II added. "The more feelings you throw away, the more power you can attain. Oh, you're still alive." He noted, Angel entering the battlefield.

"Angel of the Reborn Oración Seis has returned." Angel smiled. "Do you remember what you told me?" she turned serious. "From here on out, I'll live for myself. It'll be alright now." she brought out the 'Divine Thought' crystal and let it fly over Ami's head. "I'm going to undo the mind alteration that I placed on you."

"Angel, are you betraying us?" Brain II demanded.

"It escaped." Romeo blinked, Klodoa fleeing from the scene.

"And you call yourself a Man?" Elfman retorted.

"It's a stick." Romeo reminded.

It almost took all of my power to stop Ami's thoughts. Angel mused, concentrating on the task at hand. _I never planned on returning her to normal. When the mind is broken, the body becomes numb to pain. But… just as_ he _saved me, I'll try to save you even if it costs me my life_.

"When you think you'll be able to meet someone one day, you can't stop thinking about them!" Brain II pummelled Natsu. "There's nothing more painful than the sacrifice of cutting out that feeling, that possibility yourself."

"I get it." Natsu remarked, Brain II reflecting his attack. "So what are you saying you sacrificed?"

"The future." Brain II replied. "A future in which I'm reunited with my father."

"Now you lost me." Natsu admitted. "If you wanna see your dad, go and see him already."

"You people caused a rift between me and my father." Brain II powered up. "Surely you haven't forgotten?"

"Repaying kindness with resentment?" Natsu snorted. "But that's no reason to make Lucy cry. You got a roundabout way of doing things. You sacrificed the future? Talking big about that ain't even happened yet. That pisses me off!" he roared, both adversaries meeting in a clash.

"Impossible." Brain II was shocked. "He's overpowering me."

"I can understand how you're thinking about your dad," Natsu remarked. "But you don't gain anything from the power of feelings by tossing them away. It's something that's engraved in you somewhere and you gain from that."

"Wrong!" Brain II snapped. "Because you throw them away, because you lose them, their importance shines."

"Why you!" Natsu broke the standstill, Brain II tossing him over the shoulder to the ground. "You're warped, every which way." The Dragon Slayer stood back up. "The way you look at things, the way you feel, it's twisted. That's why the past, the future, even your own heart, you can't face it head on!" he renewed the brawl.

"You…" Brain II muttered, Natsu kicking him into the wall. "You say I'm not facing my father?"

"Lucy did it for her father, Michelle did it for Lucy; they tackled each other head on." Natsu declared. "You've got no right to laugh at that. Right from the start," he levelled a punch on Brain II's cracked face. "You lost to the power of feelings!" and ended the fight with a knockout punch.

"He beat the last one." Romeo beamed, Brain II falling down the 'Infinity Castle'.

_I can still make it in time! No…_ Angel's eyes widened when the sphere shattered._ The last hope has been broken… Ami will never again… awake up._ "I can't bring her back!" the female mage wept. "I can't carry out my responsibility… It's already…"

"I don't want to hear 'already' anymore." Romeo cut her off. "It's 'not yet'. I'm not giving up! Ami, I've got something to say to you. I want to see you smile! Wake up!"

"Heya, Ami!" Elfman took over. "You're gentle and caring! For what's its worth, those are my impressions of you! Wake up!"

"Everyone…" Ami muttered, her consciousness returning, just as the 'Infinity Castle' solidified amber arm reached out to grab her.

"We were too late." Happy gasped, both girls vanishing within the clock. "Not only Lucy, even Ami is gone."

"Why?" Natsu demanded. "We made all the engraved seals get erased. Give them back! Somebody answer me!"

"What?" Lucy wondered. "What do they mean we're gone?"

"Hey, wait!" Ami exclaimed. "Don't tell me this is…"

"We've got a bad feeling about this!" both girls wailed.

"I smell Lucy and Ami all over the place." Natsu sniffed the air.

"Then this big fish castle…" Happy twitched.

"Is Lucy and Ami's body?" Natsu finished.

"No!" Lucy screamed. "This is too cruel."

"Are you kidding me?" Ami exclaimed. "We've become food for Happy."

"I won't eat you!" Happy retorted.

"Stay calm, the two of you." Warren assured. "By using 'Real Nightmare' to help Natsu, Lucy has only sped up the merging process."

"What, it's my fault?" Natsu snapped.

"Anyway, I finally got through." Warren informed. "A little while ago, I got a call from the Guild. Jean-Luc found another way to save Ami and Lucy. First, we need to break the spells that have all the Celestial Mages in a chrysalis-like state. It's a simple method. If it is, then the clock will break up into its component parts and scatter somewhere again, apparently."

"Ain't there any other way?" Natsu pressed.

"We'll try." Lucy cut off all protestations.

"Lucy's right." Ami agreed. "That way, a lot of people will be able to wake up from their 100-year slumber, right? We may fly off somewhere, but that's the only risk?"

"We're both Fairy Tail mages!" both girls chorused. "Unison Raid!" both females focused the clock's magic, sending out blue shooting stars across the sky to free the Celestial Spirit Mages hit by Anti-Link.

* * *

"Men!" Ichiya posed, having rescued the group using Kanaloa.

"Where are we?" Natsu wondered. "On top of an octopus?"

"Don't panic." Ichiya assured. "We're joined together with Kanaloa by the parfum of friendship."

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu looked around.

"Calm down, Natsu." Erza chided.

"Warren and the others are looking for them right now." Gray replied.

"How can I calm down?" Natsu snapped. "Lucy's scent!" he sniffed the air. "I'm sure of it. Go over that way, octopus!"

"Kanaloa, if you would." Ichiya gave the instruction and the said octopus took off into the air.

Both Natsu and Gray jumped off the octopus once it landed, running after the girls and catching them before they hit the ground.

"Guess I can't blame you on the timing this time." Ami chuckled, Gray cushioning her fall.

"It could be worse." Gray joked.

"How so?" Ami blinked, Gray carrying her bridal style.

"Them." Gray nodded to the other pair, Lucy having landed on Natsu's back.

"You've got a point." Ami giggled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. Confrontation

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 18 out, this is Chapter 19 and the second last chapter of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the main pairing.

Chapter 19: Confrontation

* * *

"What about Setsuna?" Minako asked, the remaining Senshi having gathered in Rei's Shrine for a war council once they discovered Ami was missing.

"I will trap Pluto and seize the Time Keys." Usagi replied. "Then I will move against the dimension the weakling is hiding in. Anyone who is an ally to that damned bitch and his bastard of a lover is an enemy of the White Moon In the meantime, we will denounce to the Outers that the Mercury wretch and her bastard are traitors to the White Moon."

* * *

It had taken them a week, but the Inner Senshi managed to secure one of Pluto's Time Keys and arrived outside the Fairy Tail Guild.

Usagi had made it clear. This was a mission of the utmost importance. The Inner Senshi were to set their demands down upon the former Mercury Senshi. Failure to comply would result in a declaration of war upon Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Intruders." Natsu's nose sniffed the air. "And they're not friendly." The Fire Dragon Slayer was about to bolt for the gate when a blast of fire burnt through the wooden doors, the four Inner Senshi standing outside triumphantly, a fire snake behind the Martian Senshi.

"Guys, back down." Ami stood her ground. "No one interferes. I'm the one they want."

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus wasted no time in releasing her attack, not giving Ami any chance to transform.

"Ice Dungeon Wave!" Ami slammed her hands into the ground, sending four ice blocks towards the four Inner Senshi.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars countered the ice spike with her fire arrow.

"Aeon Mercury Power!" Ami took the chance to transform. "Fateful Blizzard!" she unleashed her ice storm at her former comrades. "Don't you guys get it?" she railed at the fallen Senshi. "I'm through with the White Moon!"

"I'm sorry, Mercury." Jupiter looked apologetic. "But you don't have a choice."

"And since when did I have a choice in my life when it involves the White Moon?" Mercury glared. "I had to suffer since day one because of the decisions that the Queen made. The moment I was out of the White Moon's grasp, I could finally take control of my life, and if you think I am just going to let you take me back to that hell, to let Usagi simply take my powers without questioning, you are mistaken. Ice Sword." She conjured up three ice blades, their business ends hovering over the Senshi's necks. "Leave and never come back." She growled and reversed her transformation and turned to leave.

"Don't even dare." Natsu warned, a flaming fist was clocked in front of Mars' face after Mercury dispelled her swords, the Fire Senshi readying another attack.

"The same goes for the rest of you." Gray agreed, the tip of his 'Ice Make: Death Scythe' rested against Venus' neck and Erza's 'Lightning Empress Armor' spear was pointed directly in front of Jupiter.

"We have your back, Ami." Lucy assured.

"Yeah, you take on one of us, you mess with the rest of us." Elfman concurred.

"While I appreciate the assist, guys." Ami sighed. "You know I had this under wraps."

"We know." Mirajane grinned.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Ami glared at the defeated Senshi. "Leave and never come back. I would have gone back if this hadn't happened. I was willing to forgive Usagi for her past transgressions. But now that she had forced my hand by sending the three of you here, you can create Crystal Tokyo without me or my powers around."

"Wait," Venus got to her feet. "What do you mean 'past transgressions'?"

"What, she didn't tell you?" Ami snapped, her voice as cold as her element. "I'll never forgive her for what she tried to do with Urawa!"

"What?" Jupiter blinked. It wasn't often that the dirty laundry of the White Moon was aired.

"She thought I didn't know." Ami spat. "When she approached Urawa to convince him to be with a 'real woman' like her and not some 'weak, useless bookworm' like me? Five months ago, I got a letter from Urawa and he told me _exactly_ why he never contracted me after Beryl." Gray was instantly by the trembling water mage's side as she continued her rant. "She… She… Usagi _raped_ him! She drugged him, and forced him to have sex with her! And when he broke free, she tried to get him to go out with her based on the fact the two of them had sex! She tried to blackmail him, telling him she'd spread to the whole neighborhood how he took advantage of her, and refused to take responsibility. How she'd tell me he raped her, and ruin any chance he had with me... And all because she wanted me to feel as bad she as did when Mamoru was possessed by Metallia! Well, he saw through Usagi, he told me _himself_. And I believe him because I know _her_. I know who _Usagi_ was, and, if I hadn't blinded myself, I would have seen it coming, especially when none of you battled an eyelid when Usagi cheated on Mamoru with Seiya!"

It was at this time Ami broke down, her rage leaving her, in tears.

Slowly, Gray wrapped his arms around his water goddess, offering comfort.

Defeated and speechless, the other Senshi departed silently, knowing that all of Ami's accusations held true.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	21. Epilogue

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 19 out, this is the epilogue and the end of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the main pairing.

Epilogue: Seven Years Later

* * *

"I'LL KILL YOU GRAY FULLBUSTER! YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL Yoooo OH GOD IT HURTS!"

Gray winced as he heard his wife holler through Porlyusica's hit. At eight months and two weeks, the baby had decided that it didn't like being in Ami anymore and had made the decision to say hello to the world. Gray was ecstatic that the child was finally coming, but the way Ami was screaming made him fear for his safety.

The fact that Ami had tried to break his hand while she was holding it, and had then tried to choke him wasn't influencing his decision to stay in the house at all.

"So, what are you going to call the baby? Thought of any names?" Makarov chuckled at the paled ice mage.

"We ain't naming it Gray Jr. if that's what you're asking." Gray joked.

"I wasn't suggesting that. I was just wondering if the two of you had come up with anything." The Guild Master grinned.

Wendy poked her head out the door and beckoned for Gray. "The baby's here and doing fine; if you'd like to see the both of them."

Gray was gone so fast; all Makarov saw was an afterimage.

* * *

"So, boy or girl?" Levy wondered, the others had gathered back in the Guild.

Lucy looked pensive and put her finger to her chin, thinking about her answer.

"I think it's going to be a girl." Levy replied.

"I hope it's a boy." Lisanna smirked.

Lucy and Levy looked at her like she'd grown another head, and Levy asked her why that was, she was already had one nephew.

"Because boys cause more trouble and I seriously think that any child of Gray's would do this village good with their natural born trickster skills." Lisanna grinned.

"I'd still rather have a niece." Lucy nodded. "Sugar and spice and everything, nice you know."

"Meanness and snails and puppy dog tails for me." Mirajane joined in "I'd rather have another godson. Besides, girls have never exactly been my thing. I always preferred rowdiness to prissiness."

"Be that as it may, that's two votes for girl, one for boy." Levy remarked. "What do you guys think?"

The three Dragon Slayers looked up and Natsu spoke up for boy. Gajeel reminded quiet until Levy asked him what he wanted.

"Doesn't matter to me." The Steel Dragon Slayer chomped down on his metal bar. "Either way, it works out for me."

* * *

Gray walked silently to the bedside, where a beaming Ami was smiling at a bundle in her arms. Gray smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Hey you. You tired?"

Ami looked up at him and smiled wearily, "Exhausted. She's beautiful isn't she?"

Gray looked down at his daughter and poked his finger at her nose. The little infant tried to follow his finger with both eyes and ended up cross-eyed. He chuckled and pulled his hand back.

"Ames, lay her down and peel the blanket back. I want to see what she looks like."

Ami nodded and laid her daughter on her back while unrevealing the blanket. She revealed a beautiful baby girl with blackish-blue hair.

Gray looked upon his daughter with pride and poked her belly, causing a giggle to arise from the little bundle of joy.

"You're right Ami, she is beautiful. What are you going to name her?"

Ami looked up at her husband and sighed happily as his arms entwined around her. It was all she could do to keep her eyes open but she wanted this feeling to last forever.

"I thought we'd name her…Mikomi."

Gray nodded as he went to usher Makarov in to see the new mother and child…through the window of course.

* * *

The next day, after everyone had seen the baby and wished the parents well, Gray took Ami back to their house and sat beside the bed as Ami fed Mikomi. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous of his daughter. "So Ami, how does being a mother feel?" he nuzzled his wife.

"Tiring." Ami stifled a yawn.

* * *

Three months later, Mikomi played in her pen, giggling and laughing as she clutched a stuffed toy fox. Lucy smiled at her goddaughter and picked her up, cradling her. Mikomi's eyes got big and she began to pat Lucy's breast while giggling, causing Gray to snort and try to hold in his laughter.

"I guess those things are fun to play with…"

He never got to finish whatever he was saying since Lucy and Wendy sent him crashing into the ground. Ami sighed at her husband's stupidity and refilled the teacups.

Gray rubbed his head and ignored the snickering of the two fire mages behind him as he took his seat again.

* * *

Gray slipped back into bed to find Ami cradling Mikomi.

Ami kissed her husband on the cheek and handed him their daughter. He smiled at his daughter as she grasped at his cheeks. The little girl always made him smile and he ran his hand through her black hair. His nose suddenly detected something foul and he glared at Ami, who smiled devilishly.

"You woke her up, you change her, oh mighty Ice Make mage."

Gray grumbled as he changed his daughter while Ami slept. His one revenge was putting the offending object close to her nose while she slept and watching as her eyes watered and she gagged while he laughed.

It was worth sleeping on the couch that night.

* * *

SailorStar9: This fic is done! Look out for the next installment of 'Soul Society's True Goddess'. Read and review.


End file.
